Juliet and Juliet
by Nobody Specific
Summary: Not following any real storyline, just an idea that came to me. I'm not a writter and this is my first fanfic so bear with me. I love Emaya plain and simple so I thought I'd give them a nice fluffy love story that they deserve. Hope you like it if not it's cool. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for future chapters. Hope everyone enjoys the ride. Oh there might be Paige bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**TWO YEARS EARLIER...**_

**It was two days before my freshman year was over and I had mixed emotions about the upcoming summer. A lot had happened this year and even more had changed. The charade that was my relationship with Ben had come to an abrupt end. I guess I had Ali and Jenna to thank for that. See Ben had decided after I wouldn't sleep with him he'd just tell all his friends that we had anyway. This put Ali on the warpath, because my three lifelong friends knew me, the ****_real_**** me. I came out to them earlier this year when I couldn't deny how much pretending to be attracted to Ben was repulsing me. I couldn't even let Ben French kiss me much less have sex with me. But Jenna didn't skip a beat at letting everyone know they had a fling together, although Ben forgot to mention to her that we were dating. I shouldn't be happy on how Jenna got her revenge but a small part of me was. She shared with everybody in great detail about his "mechanical problems" and how he definitely uses extra padding in his speedos. This put an end to all of Ben's stories real fast, even Ali had to tip her hat to the girl she hated most in the world. I was so wrapped up in recounting my year that I had no idea what the teacher was talking about nor could I even hear him. The only thing to snap me out of my haze was a glimpse of a petite girl I had never seen before walking (with who I assume are her parents) past my classroom window heading straight for the office building. Her hair was dark brown, curly and fell around her face, not giving me a free chance to see her fully. My eyes followed her every move memorizing every glide of her confident yet playful stride, not even realizing I was holding my breath the whole time. Every time I thought I was gonna get a chance to see her face she would turn the other way. "Damn it!" I say a little too loud without noticing. "Damn what?" asks Ali staring at me. "Uhh nothing, I just bit my lip" was the best I could come up with, but I think Ali bought it cause she's looking at me with her unentertained eyes. "Well let's go Aria and Spence are waiting for us, and you've been staring out that damn window for ten minuets, class is over Em let's get outta here now! As I gather my things the only thing I can think about is that girl, I can't get her out of my mind. I have to find out who she is...**

**OK guys this was the intro let me know what you think, should I continue?**

**R&R any suggestions are welcome (-:**

**Oh yeah I do not own these characters, they belong to PLL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this new chapter and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Once again these chracters do not belong to me they are PLL.**

**SENIOR**_** YEAR...**_

**Spring was finally here and everyone was ready for one of Noel's famous parties. Noel was an ass and I didn't really like him much at first, even though we've known each other all our lives I just started to get to know him a couple of years ago. We started to spend tons of time together for two reasons: 1. he was dating my best friend Aria and 2. which was probably the most important reason was he was my girlfriend Maya St. Germaine's bff and cousin (their grandmothers were sisters). Noel and Maya were inseparable since she moved to Rosewood, whenever we weren't together I was 99% sure I could find Maya with Noel. They were cute together though, they didn't care about their reputations when they were together, they just had fun acting like kids, it was undeniable how much the cousins loved each other. **

**Senior year was fly by, but I couldn't be happier. Maya and I had both been accepted to Berkeley, which made Maya ecstatic to be going home to California for college, I was excited to be going to one of the top universities for female swimming and it was a proven fact that a happy Maya made for a happy Emily. Maya was well ahead in credits so she was cruising this semester, little known fact about my rebellious, artsy girlfriend is that she is a brain. Her GPA is even a point higher than Spencer's, which drove Spence crazy, but they have always enjoyed a healthy competition when it came to their grades. The bell finally rings and it's time to go find Maya for lunch.**

_**INSIDE THE CAFETERIA...**_

_**"**_**So Em are you eating lunch with us or does your leash not reach this far?" asks Ali in her perfectly bitchy voice. "Don't start this again Alison" I return the tone. "What? I'm the only one with enough guts to tell you the truth" she snarls. "No you're the ONLY one who thinks that and has a problem with Maya" Aria spats out before I could react. "Whatever I'm outta here, see you jerks later" responds Ali as she's walking off. "Thanks Aria, but you didn't have to jump in I'm not afraid of Ali anymore, I haven't been for a long time now" "And we all know who we have to thank for that" Hanna says then wiggles her eyebrows. We all giggle as we feel the tension start to ease away. "Don't mention it, besides Maya is all of our friend, hell she's practically my sister-in-law" we all laugh a little louder at Aria's comment, then her tone get serious "But really Em, her attitude is getting old there's no reason for her to feel that way about Maya" before I could say anything I hear the sweetest raspy voice in the world behind me. "So who's feeling on Maya?" she questions with her signature smirk. I turn and give her a stern look "No one better be, if they know what's good for them" She leans over and pecks my waiting lips, and whispers in my ear "You're so sexy when you're jealous" which in turn makes me blush my signature blush. Maya then kisses my cheek and sits next to me putting a bag from The Grille in front of me. "I'm sorry babe but I can't" I tell her pouting a little to myself. "Don't worry it's a small grilled chicken salad, with no dressing or croutons, I know you're training" Maya says nonchalantly. It amazes me how much she knows me, and the smallest things she does or remembers mean so much and makes me love her even more. It's crazy how well we read each other. Almost instinctively Maya's left arm wraps around my shoulder and I intertwine my hand with hers. "Seriously though what were you guys talking about when I got here?" she asks. The four of us share a look and Maya catches on quick. "So what is it now?" ****she asks annoyed. "Same old story" answers Spencer. Maya rolls her eyes and sighs "look I'm gonna go find Noel, I'll see you later ok?" but before she can leave I pull her arm making her stop. I look her in the eyes and tell her "Alison doesn't run my life and I don't care what she says or thinks" placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmmm" Maya hums. " Still, if I see her and she gives me attitude I'm gonna kick her ass, or worse Jenna will, then everything will go to hell" "True" we all say knowing how bad that scenario would be. "You're all big girls and make your own choices" I tease. "Yeah but she's your bestie and you love her so" "I love you more" I say to her genuinely. We smile at each other for a long moment and it feels like Maya and I are the only two people in the world that exist. "Ahem" Spencer clears her throat loudly. Maya scoots closer to me and whispers very softly in my ear, "Meet me at the bleachers in back of the football field in five minutes" I feel an instant blush creep up from my neck all the way to cheeks I duck my head so that my friends won't be able to see what's written all over my face. When I look up Maya is standing at the doorway of the cafeteria, she raises her eyebrows asking me a silent question _are you coming?_ I give her a slight shake of my head telling her _no_. She looks at me through her lashes and slowly bites her lower lip, then walks out the door. I'm up as soon as she steps out. "I gotta go guys" I blurt out to my friends not even waiting to hear their response. "You know you really are whipped" Hanna says in mock disgust. "You know what Rihanna said about whips now don't you" say with a wink as I turn to leave and catch up to Maya. I turn back one last time before I'm out the door and all three of them are sitting there with goofy smiles on their faces, then Hanna makes an obscene gesture and I'm out the door.  
I'm running down the hall with only one thing on my mind... Maya.**

**Sorry for leaving it there but I gotta save a little something lol. Oh sorry if the chapter is too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any typos my bb really sucks. Anyway I hope you're enjoying this little Emaya journey. As always R&R and these characters are being borrowed from PLL.. Lets find out what Emaya is up to.

**_At the bleachers..._**

**I ran all the way to the end of the football field trying desperately to get to the girl who has been setting my world on fire for the past three years. Maya had this way about her that made you stop whatever you were doing just to see what her next move was gonna be. People were drawn to her and she knew it, the same way Ali knew it, the only difference was Maya was never cruel to people or opportunistic like Ali was. Maya didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her, she was always real and never sugar-coated anything for anybody. The fact that Maya didn't cater to Alison's whims are what put her on Ali's hit list, but being friends with Jenna Marshall put Maya at top two on that list. I admit when I finally got a chance to meet Maya I was a little put off when I found out her and Jenna were friends. I personally had no hard feelings about the whole Ben thing, hell she did me a favor by giving me the excuse I needed to break up with him, but her and Ali had declared war on each other shortly after Jenna moved here at the start of eighth grade. Still me being friends with, Ali I was guilty by association..  
I think Maya must have sensed me rambling in my thoughts, because she tilted her head to the side as if she were trying to hear whispering better. Although she had her back to me I knew she was smiling, and when I walked over to her I saw that I was right.  
"I thought you were gonna change your mind and go back" she says in a soft voice. "How did you know it was me, you weren't even facing me?" I ask. She smiles her beautiful wide smile and brings her hand to my cheek. "If I were blind I'd still be able to see you Cherie"  
Nothing gets me going quite like Maya speaking French to me in her family's creole accent...  
Not a second after she said my nickname she'd given me my lips were on hers, I think I may have took her by surprise, but we both liked that thought. Our lips were moving in sync but it wasn't enough, we both needed more. As if she read my mind, Maya swipes her tongue against my bottom lip. My lips part instantly, as our tongues meet soft moans escape from both of us. The kiss is sensual, are tongues are massaging each other to a slow rhythm, round and round neither one giving in to submission, but it wasn't a game of dominance being played, it was more like a dance that constantly had the partners changing the lead. Kissing Maya was always the perfect combination of passion and love. I didn't like kissing much until I kissed Maya, to be honest I didn't really know how, she was my first REAL kiss, simply put My was my first REAL everything...  
As our kisses get deeper Maya nibbles at my lower lip, sending chills down my spine. I pull her on to my lap and she wraps her strong but short dancer legs around my torso. Without noticing when or who started it, we were both rolling our hips to the speed of our kisses. I really wasn't one for pda much less a full makeout session, but Maya was driving me crazy ****_in a very good way_****. Don't ask me how or when but the next time I opened my eyes Maya was laying down on the bleacher and I was ontop of her. Her hands were scratching lightly on the flesh of my back underneath my shirt, causing me to go into sensory overload. I manage to take my bruised lips off of hers to place hot open mouthed kisses along her jawline and neck, causing Maya to whimper and apply more pressure to her scratching. I can't take it anymore and I whisper breathlessly into her ear "I want you right here, right now My" then bite down hard on her ****_spot_**** of her neck. I feel her shutter underneath me and says "You don't have to ****_want_**** what's already yours" as she takes my hand and places it on her right breast squeezing it tight, her eyes are hooded and low. Causing a lighting bolt of arousal to shoot through my core.  
I break our contact for the first time to remove the thinly lined team jacket I have on and place it under Maya's head. She smiles sweetly, then we continue on our path to what is seemingly leading to making love right here on the bleachers of this empty football field.  
I feel Maya's hands making their way down to the button of my jeans. I lift up a little putting some distance between our bodies, so that Maya can manuever her hand with more ease. As if on cue, right when I feel Maya's skin on my skin making it's way under my panties and begin to brace myself for the tidalwave that is to follow, I hear "Maya Anne St. Germaine!" and it's not my voice.  
"Shit! Noel what the hell are you doing here!" Maya screams as she struggles to get up, finally feeling the weight of my body optop of hers. "Em your mom was looking for you" I hear a tiny voice behind Noel. ****_Shit Aria.._**** I start to gather myself and help my very embarrased and pissed off girlfriend up. "Umm do you know what she wanted?" I ask avoiding eye contact with anybody, but I can see the stare down Maya is having with her cousin. "She just wanted to let you know that she had to catch an earlier flight to Texas, and to make sure Maya stays with you til she's back on Monday" Noel says through a tight jaw. I meantally to do a backflip to know that Maya will be spending three full nights with alone. We must've been on the same wavelength because Maya looks at me with the same smile I have on my face and nods her head.  
Noel grabs Maya by her elbow pulling her to the side, and I felt my blood boil at the sight of ANYONE putting their hands on Maya. Just as I was about to get in Noel's face, Maya shoots me an ****_I got this_**** look.  
Aria ever the peace maker links arms with me trying to take my mind off the exchange of what I recognize as French curse words between the two cousins.  
"So any special plans for your sleepover?" my pint size friend asks. I shrug my shoulders and simply say "I don't know we'll see what happens" Aria and I have been friends for long enough to not have to try and make conversation for conversations sake. We were also worried about our significant others, because we both know the extent of their tempers. After a couple of minutes of us waiting for Maya and Noel to stop fighting they walk back over to where we're standing. "Everything ok?" Aria asks Noel and he and Maya nod their head simutaneously. We start to walk off and Noel pulls me back just a tad, "You know if you were a guy I would've kicked your ass for putting my cousin out there like this" I feel the anger rising again. "She's not some girl I'm trying to screw, she's my girlfriend, who I love more than anything, and this may not have been the smartest place but what we do is OUR business!" He smiles that cocky smile that is identical to his cousin and her brother. "Maya is like my sister Em and I'd protect her from anybody, I know you love her and she loves you too. But you think you can take her to a more appropriate place to tax that? We got reps to protect Em, and you acting like a horny guy taking his girl to the field to fuck doesn't really do any of us any good" he says with a tremendous laugh, running over to Aria after I smack him hard on his shoulder.  
Maya walks over to me, as has become second nature for us intertwines are fingers. "So what was that all about?" I laugh, "Nothing, you're cousin is an asshole" we both laugh "I know he is, but I love that asshole" she beams "I know you do" I shake my head.  
"So sleepover?" I ask with puppy dog eyes, ****_as if they were needed_****. "Sleepover" she nods confidently as she brings my hand to her mouth, giving it a small kiss...**

**_Oh what a sleepover this could turn out to be..._**

**I know, I know it's cruel to leave it there, but I have to know if you all are interested. Thank you for your time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows & reviews. This is a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, any suggestions are welcome. Again these characters belong to PLL. ****_ITALICS are inner monologue or past tense._**

_**AFTER...**_

**We said our goodbye after Noel ruined a very steamy encounter between Maya and I, but in a way I'm kinda glad we stopped. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't enjoying the moment but Noel was right. Maya wasn't just some girl you try and sleep with (****_although many tried, to they all failed)_**** especially in an open football field. I mean we had done it once at school before; (****_after a late night practice I gave myself, Maya met me in the locker room, and one thing led to both of us in the shower). _****It wasn't the classiest of places, but at least we were alone and indoors. I just wished we would've stopped before Aria and Noel found us.**

**I had nothing to do for the next few hours while Maya was at dance class. So I decided going home and cleaning up the house for our weekend was a good idea. Aria joined me, and for a second I was worried about it being awkward between us, or that she would bring it up, but then I remembered I was talking about Aria and not Hanna or even Spencer for that matter. Aria was the person I could go to if I needed to vent without expecting unwanted feedback, or if I just needed her company knowing I didn't need to keep up a convo. The one person I didn't want to find out about this was Ali, she looks for any opportunity to hold something against Maya, not that this had anything to do with Ali but she'd still find a way to turn it into something it's not.**

**Sometimes I wish Ali could be more like Maya's best friend, as odd as that sounds for me to say about Jenna, it's still true. Jenna is a different person when it comes to her friends. As Aria and I have learned by being around our partners' clique. She never tries to tell Maya what to do (not that Maya would listen) but she doesn't judge. The mutual respect that Jenna, Maya, Noel, and Mona have for each other is something I've always admired. Even if it's only been for Maya's sake, her friends have always been kind to me (with the exception of Noel.) **

**I was lost in my thoughts when I feel a pillow hit me. **

**"So fresh sheets or?" Aria asked holding linen in her hands.**

**"Umm sorry, yeah" I answered slightly embarrassed.**

**"So what were you thinking about" she says with a slight smirk.**

**I shake my head, "just how easy Maya and Jenna's friendship is."**

**"You know, no relationship is ever perfect, but I understand what you mean I see ie too"**

**We share a faint smile after she said that, knowing that both of us wished we could have a little of what our girlfriend and boyfriend have with their friend with Alison. Not that we didn't love Ali, we do and we knew she loved us too, I mean we've been inseparable since preschool, we trust each other with our lives, but even since then Ali was trying to control us.**

**Aria changes the subject by asking if I intended to throw a party since my parents were gone. We both burst out laughing, knowing how that would never happen.**

**"So what time does Maya get out of dance?"**

**I pull out my phone to text her, realizing I didn't know the answer to that myself. "I don't know I'm about to find out."**

**"About 6:30" I say out loud.**

**"So Maya asked if I could pick up her stuff from her house, would you like to take the long trip with me?" I ask Aria.**

**"I don't know, walking next door really sounds like a mission to me" she teases as she's already making her way towards the door.**

**"Are you gonna ask her parents for her stuff" Aria asks innocently.**

**"No I have a key, besides her parents aren't home from work yet." I say without giving it a second thought.**

**Aria stopped her descent down the stairs to look at me with an arched eyebrow.**

**"What?!"**

**"Nothing, do her parents know you have a key**

**I giggle to myself. "Yeah, they were the ones who gave it to me."**

**"Wow really? she seems genuinely surprised.**

**"Yeah last year, they said all family members should have a key to their house." I duck my head a little as I feel the burn on my cheeks from my blush creeping up.**

**When I look up Aria is smiling from ear to ear, with tears in her eyes.**

**"Em that is so sweet! So you and Maya are really serious huh? I mean I know you are, but it seems like you guys have the rest of your lives planned out together."**

**"We do" I answer automatically.**

**"I'm so happy for you two, just please don't tell Noel you have a key to Maya's house, I'll never hear the end of it and I doubt Maya will either."**

**We both laugh because we know how true that is**

**As soon as I open my door I see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.**

**"So are you done being over sensitive about your girlfriend" Alison snaps.**

**"Hello to you too Ali" I respond sarcastically.**

**"Whatever, so what are you two doing"**

**Aria and I exchange a quick look of panic.**

**"So, what are we doing today? It's Friday and I need to do something. Em where's your mom?"**

**"She's visiting my dad."**

**Ali is already texting someone before I even finish my sentence.**

**"Then boys, booze, and bikinis it is! We so have to have a pool party Em!" she says with a gleam in her eye.**

**"No!" Aria and I shout simultaneously.**

**"No what?" Hanna asks from behind Ali.**

**"Emily is being a chicken shit and doesn't want to have a pool party now that her parents are gone."**

**"Pool party? Yes Em we should" exclaims Hanna.**

**"Are you two serious? This is the home of Pam Fields" Spencer interjects.**

**I shoot Spencer a grateful look, and she gives me a knowing nod.**

**"Are you gonna invite us in, or do we have to stay out on the porch all damn day" _Ali is annoyed._**

**I move to the side, allowing my three friends to come in. I glance over at Aria and she looks even more anxious than I do, which in turn makes me freak out more.**

**"What you gonna do Em?" Aria whispers to me.**

**"I don't know, but whatever it is I gotta do it soon."**

**SORRY EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT, SO I HAD TO SPLIT THIS CHAPTER UP. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS INSTALLMENT. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY GOT IT, LONG ARE GOOD. GLAD YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY. TRUST ME THERE'S WAY MORE MAYA TO COME, YOU JUST GOTTA WAIT FOR IT. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. IN CASE YOU FORGOT PLL OWNS THESE CHARACTERS NOT ME. ENJOY THE NEW INSTALLMENT. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS OR MISSPELLED WORDS.**

**It's been awhile since the girls got here and I'll admit I wasn't thrilled when they arrived, but I have to say I'm having a really good time. We haven't spent that much time together just the five of us. We caught up on the little things we have been too busy to talk about. I finally found out Hanna was going to be able to join us when we go visit Maya's family in Los Angeles and I was thrilled, but I knew Maya was going to be even more excited. I've always loved the fact that Maya was close friends with my best friends on her own accord, and not just because she was my gf. Although she was extremely close with Spencer, there was something so unique and special about Hanna and Maya's relationship. In my opinion Hanna was right up there with Jenna for Maya, and Aria, well who couldn't love Aria, they joked all the time about being in laws, Maya would actually introduce her as her cousin. The only one of my friends Maya wasn't exactly friends with was Ali, which I always found ironic given that they had a lot more things in common than they knew. It's kinda weird that I was their major common denominator, but I think that's where their unspoken respect for one another comes from, they both love me and if nothing else that was enough for them to not kill each other. They are the perfect example of frenimies.**

**I can't remember how the conversation got started, but apparently we were taking a trip down memory lane, and right now we were on Love St. Spencer was gushing over Toby _(as usual) _because she convinced him to take some carpentry classes to help further his career. Then all of a sudden FIRST TIMES was the hot topic. We had all shared stories about our love lives, some going into greater details then others, but I never really shared my experience with Maya. I guess I held back for many reasons, I wasn't sure at first how or IF they would wanna know about it because we were two girls. _(They quickly put that doubt to rest)_ Hanna wanted to know everything. The most important reason I never said much was because I didn't want to share that with anyone, I wanted that beautiful moment all to myself, I wanted to be the only person in the world to know Maya intimately. Every gesture, every sigh, every look, every moan, every kiss I wanted it to belong to only Maya and I. What I recently started to realize that it was ok to open up and share sometimes, I know I would never share details but a little enlightenment wouldn't hurt anybody. **

**When the question was asked, _If our first time was everything we expected it to be. _My answer shocked them all, or maybe it was the fact that I was answering period, but whatever it was they were surprised, but paying full attention. Even Ali seemed interested in what I had to say.**

**"No it wasn't" All eyes were on me from that point.**

**"I always thought my first time was gonna be with someone I didn't love or was even attracted to for that matter. I was afraid that the boy I would be with would be able to tell I really would rather be with a girl. I thought it was going to be a horrible experience I would regret forever, that that was going to be my life always, always pretending and never being happy, never being me." **

**My friends sat absolutely quiet as Alison gestured me to continue.**

**"I was terrified when My and I started getting serious, I was barely gaining confidence in the _ME_ I had been hiding for so long. Maya made it easy to lose myself in her, I knew with her I had found a safe haven, I knew she would always be there to catch me. She never gave me anything but 100% love and understanding. Its like we were taking these steps together never ahead of each other.**

**I smile to myself recollecting that magical night we spent together.**

**"That night was perfect, Maya did everything to make me feel comfortable. I knew it was right and I knew that Maya was the one. So my answer is No, my first time wasn't what I expected. It was beautiful and so much more than I could ever hope for."**

**Nobody is saying anything, and the silence is starting to make me feel a little nervous, Hanna is smiling at me and when I turn I see Aria and Spencer with the same smile. What does shock me is that Alison is still sitting quietly looking out my living room window, and I swear I see her wipe her left eye as though she were trying to stop a tear. Before I could ask Ali if she was ok, Aria snaps me back into reality.**

**"OMG Em its 6:45" Aria gasps.**

**I run to the island in the kitchen to grab my phone, and I see one missed call and a missed text.**

6:25  
GOT OUT EARLY, GONNA PICK UP SOME DINNER AND A MOVIE, SEE YOU SOON :-*  
SENT FROM: MY BABY

**"Shit" I say under my breath but Spencer catches it.**

**"What's up Em, is something wrong?" she asks concerned.**

**As if on cue, Maya walks through my front door.**

**"Ok Cherie, I got us chicken fajitas with vegetables and rice on the side, ooh and I borrowed Gangster Squad from Noel, I know you love Emma Stone." Maya shouts before she turns around to see the audience she has.**

**"Thanks baby, you know I love Mexican food" Hanna answers. **

**"Hanna? what are you doing here?" **

**"Having a tryst with your gf, wanna join" she wiggles her eyebrows.**

**"Oh yeah, try it and the only tryst you'll have is with my fist" Maya counters.**

**"Will you two stop fighting over Emily, its old" Spencer plays along.**

**Maya notices for the first time that Spencer and Aria are also in the living room, then out of the corner of her eye she sees Ali sitting on her favorite loveseat by the window.**

**"What the fff" Maya began to say... but Alison cut her off.**

**"I'm going to leave, you obviously had other plans and we intruded"**

**"Don't leave on my account" Maya's comment hangs in the air.**

**"I'm not" Ali responds dryly.**

**The tension in the room is heavy and the rest of us feel it. But then Ali gives a tight almost forced grin to Maya, then gets up to leave. She walks over to us and gives us each a quick hug.**

**"Bye" she says.**

**"Good bye" Maya answers.**

**The rest of us are stunned and are frozen for a moment, not really knowing what to make of the situation. Spencer goes to put her cup in the sink while Aria runs down the stairs from my room, where she had left her purse. Meanwhile Maya and I are just there staring at each other.**

**"Ok guys we're going now" Aria says.**

**"You don't have to leave" Maya assures them. **

**"Good cause I'm kinda hungry" Hanna informs us.**

**Spencer, Aria and I all shoot her a look, while Maya is taking the food out of the bags in the kitchen. Aria links arms with her ushering her out of the house.**

**"Bye Maya" Aria and Spencer say together.**

**"Bye Guys"**

**"Raincheck on dinner my love" Hanna manages to yell out before she's carried away.**

**"Any time sweetheart" Maya answers.**

**Hanna cracks up laughing, making us join her. I hug and tell my friends goodbye, then I close the door, finally being able to start my weekend with my girl.**

**I make my way over to the kitchen and see Maya setting the plates on the table, I walk behind her and wrap my hands around her waist and pull her into my body, the hair of her ponytail brushes my face and I nuzzle into her neck placing butterfly kisses. She giggles but then gently pushes my face away and I look at her with my best puppy dog eyes.**

**"No, don't look at me like that, I'm all sweaty. Come on lets eat before the food gets cold"**

**"I don't mind a little sweat" _I flirt _Ok fine"**

**We start to eat and talk about Maya's class, I also let her know that Hanna would be coming to L.A. with us, and to no surprise she was very excited about that. Ali's behavior left me wondering so I decided to ask Maya about it.**

**"So what was up with you and Ali, you were almost cordial with each other"**

**"I'm always cordial with that girl, she's the one who has an attitude problem. _she pauses for a moment _maybe she was tired of the bullshit for once"**

**I nod in agreeing, and we finish our dinner in comfortable silence. **

**"Thank you Babe, dinner was good, my treat tomorrow"**

**"You're welcome" she gives me a chaste kiss on my lips.**

**"I'm gonna go up and shower ok"**

**I sit on the couch when I remember I never went and got Maya's clothes for her. I run up the stairs to let her know she has nothing to change into.**

**"My, I'm so sorry, I didn't have a chance to go get your stuff because the girls got here. I'll go get it." **

**"Nice try Fields, this was probably your plan to keep me in the nude all weekend huh"**

**"Well now that you mention it" I tease back.**

**She gives her trademark smirk and walks to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes I walk in to check on Maya, and she's laying with her head against the back of the tub.**

**"Wake up sleepyhead before you drown" **

**She opens her eyes and gives me a faint smile.**

**"Tired?"**

**"More than I thought, would you mind if we skip the movie tonight"**

**I wrap her in her towel and give her an eskimo kiss.**

**"Thats fine" I say as i step out to let her get dressed.**

**She comes into my room a couple minutes later and gets straight in to bed and closes her eyes. I walk over and cover her with my sheets, since it's a warm night. I walk over to my dresser to get ou a sports bra, and then begin to unzip my jeans and shimmy out of them. I replace my bra with my sports bra. Thats when I get the feeling of being watched. I looked over and found Maya with her eyes wide open and a brilliant smile. I walk over and crawl into bed with her. She's laying on her side with her face on the mattress, as I do the same. We layed there staring at each other for a few seconds, until Maya spoke.**

**"Hey" she whispers.**

**"Hey" I say back.**

**"So what did you and the girls talk about?"**

**I hesitate for a moment. "Mostly, about our first time together.**

**She raises her eyebrow in question.**

**"I just told them how special you made me feel, and that it was nothing like I thought it would be dating Ben or some other boy, I only said how it was more than I could've ever hoped for. I didn't share details My, those are sacred, those are just ours." _I take a deep breath _"Are you mad?" **

**Maya cups my cheek in her hand, and i lean into it needing more contact.**

**"No, I'm not mad" she whispers sweetly.**

**I don't think Maya intended her tone of voice to have the effect on me that it did, but the tension was too much for me to take. I lean over and capture her plump bottom lip between mine, we part our lips slightly, and I feel Maya's warm tongue slide into my mouth, she begins a slow rhythmic massage, that makes me release a tiny moan. Then with the tip of her tongue begins to trace the roof of my mouth, sending my senses into a frenzy. I pull her closer, and she brings her leg up and wraps it around my waist. At that moment my hands have minds of their own, as one makes their way down to her perfectly sculpted ass. I hear Maya gasp, and I roll her over pressing my frame into hers. We brake away only for the dire need of oxygen. I pause, and lick my swollen lips knowing what it does to Maya. I kiss her lips again, hard this time, as Maya glides her tongue deep in my mouth. I break the kiss again to place hot open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders. I find Maya's pulse point and bite down hard, satisfied with the dark mark I know I have made on her. My pulls me closer to her by the waist of my shorts, _if that were even possible _and it feels like our clothes melt off. Maya scratches at the skin over my ribs making me shiver. I bite down again on Maya's shoulder. Maya rolls her hips against mine and we both moan, she lifts up slightly and whisper in a deep raspy says...**

**"Emily I'm yours"...**

**An hour later we're lying in each others arms trying to catch our breath. I start to think of how different my life could be right now, I think of how happy I am and how much My is the reason why. As I'm lying here with the girl of my dreams in my arms, the memory of our first meeting pops in my head. I chuckle to myself but Maya feels my body shakes, and she rolls over on her elbow and looks at me. She raises her hand to brush a strand of hair off my sweetly forehead.**

**"What are you laughing at my silly girl?"**

**"Just about the first time we met." **

**OK LEAVING IT HERE BECAUSE I STAYED UP TIL 2 AM AND MY LAPTOP CRASHED, THEN I TRIED AGAIN TODAY AND ITS CRASHED TWICE. SO I'M SORRY IF ITS NOT A GOOD CHAPTER,**

**THIS WAS ALL I COULD REMEMBER. AS FAR AS EMAYA'S INTIMATE MOMENT, I THINK OF THEM AS CLASSY AND PASSIONATE. **

**SO I WON'T BE DOING ANYTHING GRAPHIC SORRY IF l A DEAL BREAKER. OH AND _"My" _IS EMILY'S PET NAME FOR MAYA LIKE _"Cherie" IS MAYA'S NAME FOR EMILY._**

**_AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY, BUT I SQUEEZED SOME TIME IN FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE THE LENGTH MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. HOPE YOU ENJOY... AND AS YOU KNOW THESE ARE PLL CHARACTERS NOT MINE... ENJOY**

It was an extra warm summer day here in Rosewood, we usually don't get a lot of hot and humid days but today was definitely one. You couldn't step outside without feeling like you needed to take another shower to get the stickiness of you. I was laying on my bed, with my ceiling fan full blast, even though my mom had the AC on. I was spending the day much like I've been for the past week; daydreaming about that girl I seen at school. I don't even know her name, to be honest I don't even know what she looks like. All I know is that she had silky jet black hair, a petite but fit body_ (I wonder if she's an athlete) _with a small but ample butt. I think that's first thing I noticed, after her walk that is. Actually it's more like a strut, full of confidence and bravado, but with a grace to it. Since I didn't really see her face these attributes would be my only guides in finding her.  
I almost ran next door when the new neighbors were unloading their moving truck because I saw a female walking with the same sass as the mystery girl who I've been looking for. If I were in my right state of mind, I would've noticed she was taller than **_my _**girl, not to mention she was a middle-aged woman with a teenage son, albeit a very attractive woman but a _**woman **_not girl. So I'm glad I stopped at the bottom of my porch steps and sat down to observe the new family. They were a family of 3 , a muscular man with coal-black wavy hair, trimmed very short all around, his skin color was a flawless café au lait. What I assume are his wife and son are more of a milk chocolate skin tone, but just as beautiful. They both also had curly hair, even though the boy had a taper with designs shaved in the sides you could tell it was naturally curly. You don't really see that hairstyle around here, making me curious about where they were from. After a couple of minutes the boy came around the side of the truck with his back towards me; he was very tall at least 6'1, he was wearing some Jordans and a Letterman's jacket with his last name on it _**St. Germain, **_from the patches it looks like he played baseball, football, and basketball. Looks like Noel's gonna have some competition this year I thought to myself. I guess I laughed a little too loud at my thought, because the two adults turned around and were now making their way over here. **_Shit._  
**Just then my mom walks out and I feel relieved to not be alone. They introduce themselves, Richard and Anabelle St. Germain and their son Richard jr. Up close they have to be 3 of the best looking people I've seen, but there's something familiar in the father and son's smile, I just can't place it. When Richard jr introduces himself he's smiling hard, laughing really, and it makes me a little uncomfortable. We say our good byes and I head inside with my mom...

"He's very handsome isn't he?" she asks.  
I roll mY eyes knowing where this is heading.

"Yeah mom he is, but I don't think his wife or dad would appreciate you checking out Mr. St. Germain" I answer sarcastically.  
She gives me a scowling look as I make my way back up the stairs. I check my phone to see 4 missed calls and 3 missed texts.

**Where are you and why are you not answering MY calls! - Ali**

**Hey we're all at my house, get over asap! - Spencer**

I groan out loud.  
Then realize I have nothing else to do. So I decide to go to Spencer's and get my mind off _**THAT **_girl. Maybe I was mistaken at what I saw, I was beginning to think I had imagined this girl...

"Mom I'm going to Spencer's be back later"

"Ok honey, have fun"

I get to the Hastings and can hear the music playing in the backyard, so I make my way to the barn...

"About time" Hanna welcomes.

"Yeah Em, what the hell? I called you and texted and you ignore **ME! **What were you thinking" Ali rants.

"I wasn't ignoring** Anybody, **I was with my mom meeting our new neighbors **OK**" I say a little defensive.

"So are they nice?" Aria asks sweetly, feeling the tension.

"They seem to be"

"Who cares about all that, did you find out any dirt, what about kids, any new hotties?"

"Come on Han, you know Em doesn't care if any new boys move into town, right Em?" Ali questions with a mean-spirited tone.

"What about a daughter?" Spencer chimes in, giving Ali an icy glare.

"No they just have a son, Richard... he seems nice I guess. He's a jock though, so we'll see how that goes at school"

Alison's phone rings and she goes into the hall to talk. When she comes back in she's extremely excited.

"Ok bitches, we have 1 hour to get ready and get to Noel's cabin! His first lake party just started and we need to make an entrance"

"I dunno Ali" I begin to say but I'm cutoff.

"No choice, you're going! We'll all say we're sleeping at Spencer's and Spence you'll say you're staying at Hanna's and nobody we'll find out. So let's get our bags ready and you better wear the cutest bikinis you own! We meet here in 45 minutes"

Back at my house...

"Mom, sleepover at Spencer's is that ok?" I shout from my room as I gather my things.

"That's fine, I have to run sweetie, have fun and act accordingly, I'll see you tomorrow" she answers as she's running out the door.

Hmm, that was easy. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even really like Noel or his clique and I'm really not in the mood for a party, (I think to myself as I jump in the shower.)  
Walking back to Spencer's I start wondering why Richard jr seemed to be laughing at me when we met...

**AT NOEL'S PARTY...**

We've been here for about 20 minutes and I already wanna leave, but I don't want to ruin my friends good time..

"You wanna go walk around with me?" Aria asks.

"Sure" I extend my hand out so she can help out of my chair.

"So Em, can I ask you something, is there anyone you're interested in?"

I look down at my feet not wanting to make eye contact with her, because I'm embarrassed of my answer.

"Sort of" I say quietly.

"Really?! Is she interested too?"

I stay quiet...

"Well do I know her?"

"I don't even know her Aria"

She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"I saw her at school last week. I didn't get a good look, but there was just something about her. I know I must sound stupid"

"Of course you don't sound stupid. Hey we'll find her, I mean it's Rosewood she can't hide forever"

We both giggle at her comment, and I feel a little more relaxed talking about this girl.

Walking along the shore we see the entire football team gathered around the keg. I see Aria's eyes go wide as she spots Noel standing among the crowd.  
Aria has had a crush on him since the 8th grade, and it seemed like he liked her too, but neither have done anything about it.  
I followed Aria's gaze and saw that Noel had his arm drapped around a girl's shoulder. Just as I was about to tell Aria we should head back, Noel and the girl break away from the crowd.  
That's when it happens, that's when I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

"That's her" I breath out.

"Who?"

"My girl" was all I could say.

Aria catches on to what I mean and "Oh" is all I hear her say..  
I take in all the girl I've searched for. She's about as tall as Aria, her black silky hair is up in a ponytail, her skin; not exactly caramel but not entirely milk chocolate either, but somewhere in between, and I swear I've never seen smoother looking skin.  
Her lips are full and plump, accented by her pink lip gloss.  
She's wearing the tiniest white jean shorts, that are unbuttoned, revealing her bright yellow bikini bottom she has on underneath.  
My eyes scan up her body slowly, to her very toned stomach adorned with a belly piercing, as my eyes continue to travel up, I stop at her yellow halter top with white trim and Hollister written on the side, that exposes just enough cleavage to get your attention, but leaves most to the imagination, and my imagination was running wild.  
I didn't realize how hard I was staring until Ali walked up behind me, and happily pointed it out

"Geez Em, perv much"

I turn away, embarrassed.

"So does anybody know anything about the skank Noel is banging" Ali threw out.

I notice Aria cringe a little a that statement, as did I.

"You don't know that they're... umm... hooking up" Aria says in her tiny voice.

"Oh please! look how he's hanging all over her and giving her all his attention. Noel doesn't pay attention to girls like that unless they're giving it up. Right Aria?"

"You don't have to be a bitch about it Alison" Spencer snapped.

With that Ali turned and walked away, joining a group of 11th grade guys by the bbq.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at the beautiful girl.  
Even though I felt my stomach flip when I thought of her and Noel together.  
Alison was right though, Noel didn't waste his time being nice to girls, without getting something in return.  
I felt embarrassed and defeated, at the fact of seeing her with Noel was having such an effect on me.  
I had no right to feel this way, she wasn't my girlfriend, I didn't even know her. 1 thing was for sure, for the 1st time ever in my life I was jealous of Noel Khan..  
I was getting ready to walk away and join my friends, but I had to take 1 more glance at her. As I was about to scan her body once more, I realize that she is looking straight at me. (**busted)**  
I feel my cheeks on fire as I look away quickly, but when I look back she has the most beautiful smile on her face, showing off her perfect white teeth.  
I couldn't help but smile back, but it soon faded Noel and his older brother came back into the picture. They were both literally fawning over her, but I could hardly blame them.  
As they're walking she whispers something in Noel's ear that makes him turn my way, and give me his trademark smirk.  
I didn't know what to make of it, so I started to walk towards the house...

I was ready to leave after a few minutes of not finding my friends, I figured I'd wait in the bathroom line and hope 1 would go by.  
My head was in such a fog that I didn't notice the person standing behind me in line. Until a drunken fool staggers by, pushing me straight into said person.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault"

I freeze when I finally see who it is...

"So, how are you liking the party?" she asks trying to break the ice.

"Umm, it's ok, what about you?"

"Well if this is just ok, I'm gonna love Rosewood and Noel's parties"

"You don't like him much do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Something in your voice" she says non chalantly.

We stay silent for a moment, just staring at each other.

"I'm Maya by the way, Maya St. Germain"

She extends her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Emily Fields"

When our hands touch, it's like a bolt of electricity running through my body.  
I think Maya feels something too, by the way she's looking at me. We hold hands longer than is needed, until we reluctantly pull away.  
We smile at each other, not really knowing what to say.  
Before I have a chance to say anything, my new neighbor comes up behind Maya and puts his arm around her. Jealousy rises in my body again.

"Hey, I've been looking for you"

"Well you found me" she says with irritation in her voice.

"Let me introduce you to my _big_ little brother Junior, Junior this is"

"Emily" they say together.

They exchange a look and Maya arches a perfectly arched eyebrow, then he chuckles at her.

"How do you 2 know each other?" she directs more towards him.

"She's our neighbor, we met her and her mom today. If you would've been there helping us instead of _here_, you would've met her too"

Oh My God! it finally dawns on me **(St. Germain) **that's my neighbors last name, that's Maya's last name! Maya is gonna be living next door to me. I was seriously freaking out on the inside.

"Anyways, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other Emily, I hope you're ok with that" she smirks.

Is she flirting with me? No she can't be...

"I think I am" I answer.

Her brother laughs again, and she smacks him in the arm. Then she speaks to him, in what I guess is French.

"Ne pensez pas `a ce sujet, ella est `a moi"

He laughs harder and walks off without saying anything else.

"I'm sorry he's a fool. You know how boys are" she rolls her eyes.

'It's ok, don't worry about it. Umm, so where did you move from?"

"California" she answers with sadness.

"Must be hard leaving somewhere so beautiful"

She looks deeply into my eyes after I said that.

"One can find beauty anywhere, if you're looking in the right place"

Her gaze is intense, and I have to look away...

Out of nowhere Jenna comes rushing up to us, and begins to talk to Maya... (Wow she just moved here and she's already in with the popular kids)

"Noel's waiting for you in his car, he said if you want _it _you better move your ass'

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec"

"He means _now _Maya" Jenna raises her voice.

"I said give me a sec!" Maya fires back.

Jenna turns to leave, never acknowledging my presence.

Maya turns and smiles at me sweetly.

"Well I gotta run, It was nice meeting you, see you later hopefully?" she questions.

"Yeah you too, see you later"

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

I was leaning against the rail on the dock of the boathouse, watching the calm water of the lake sway back and forth.  
I was caught up replaying the days events in my head. I don't know if I was excited or apprehensive about Maya being my neighbor.  
On the 1 hand I'd get to see her all the time, on the other I would have to stand seeing her suitors like Noel come see her.  
Trying to breath out the emotional rollercoaster I was on, I release a long drawn out sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts" a low raspy voice says into the night air.

Startled I turn around to find Maya standing against the wall of the boathouse.

"I don't know if they're worth that much"

"I seriously doubt that Emily, May I join you?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind trespassing

'Maya releases a tiny giggle as she makes her way over to stand next to me.

"Well I won't tell on you Emily"

"Why aren't you at the party?" I ask.

"Honestly, I was looking for you"

"Me, why?"

"Because there's no one at this party I wanted to talk to more than you"

"Oh" was all I could say.

"So my friend told me to stay away from you"

"Who Jenna? Why would she say that"

"She said you were a girl named Alison's puppet, along with your friends. But she also said you were the sweetest of the bunch. I think I'd agree on that"

"Why would you and Jenna be talking about me" I ask half flattered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

There goes that intense glare again. But instead of looking away again, I stare right back at her. Feeling a strange sense of confidence, I decide to ask about Noel.

"So you're friends with Jenna?"

She nods her head.

"How long have you been in Rosewood?"

"About a week, but I visited my cousin last year and that's when I met Jenna, and we stayed friends since then"

"What about Noel?" I ask a bit too accusingly.

"What about him?" she answers.

"Did you meet him last year too?"

"No" Maya states simply.

The fact that Maya has only been here for a week and he already thinks he's staked his claim on her made me furious.

"So" Maya began to say, as my phone interrupted her.

"Hello... yeah I'm at the boathouse... NO! I'll meet you in front of the house... ok, Han bye"

I hang up my phone, but not before I catch an annoyed look on Maya's face.

"Boyfriend?" she ask coldly.

"Oh no, no my best friend. They're finally ready to leave. Do you wanna ride home?" I ask hopefully.

"Thank you, but I think Junior and I are staying the night"

I can't hide the anger, so I choose to say nothing.

"Well I gotta get going, it was really nice talking to you Maya"

"You too, Emily"

We both go in to hug 1 another, but get our signals crossed with giving a kiss on the cheek. (Looking back I think a kiss was always are intention)

We end up placing awkward kisses on the side of each others mouth, just missing lips. Maya coughs nervously and pulls away, I rub the back of my neck and smile.

"You better get going, don't want your friends to leave you"

"Yeah you're right"

"Good night Maya"

"Good night Emily'

**OK THAT WAS MAYA AND EMILY'S FIRST ENCOUNTER . HOPE YOU LIKED IT... R&R  
ALSO THE FRENCH TRANSLATES TO "DONT'T THINK ABOUT IT, SHE'S MINE"**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... & I'M SORRY FOR TYPOS... FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUUGESTIONS OR REQUESTS**

**SATURDAY NIGHT... **

Maya was so excited about Noel's party, that's all she would talk about the whole day. I have to admit I was kinda looking forward to it too.  
All our major tests were over and done with, my team and I won the championship, Maya has piled on extra dance classes and music practices. To say we were busy was an understatement.  
Then there was always _Paige. _She has been a problem since I was named varsity captain of our swim team junior year, but she had gone way too far during winter formal.

This weekend was exactly what Maya and I needed, time together, and a chance to cut loose.

Hanna was at my house in the bathroom getting ready with Maya. You could hear the hair sizzling under the intense heat of the flat irons, and the clacking of heels hitting the tile repeatedly as they tried on different shoes. I was ready and waiting on my bed checking out apartments close to Berkley, since our parents had agreed to Maya and I living together off campus. I had pretty much tuned out their conversation, that was mainly about who was gonna be at the party and what they would be wearing. Until their voices got a little hushed and rushed. I wasn't the type of person to eavesdrop, but then again Maya wasn't the type of person to keep secrets.  
I close my Macbook and listen intently.

"What the hell? When did this shit happen?" Hanna asked Maya.

"Shhh Hanna, be quiet I don't want Emily to find out just yet"

"Well why the hell not!"

"Because I want to have a good time tonight and enjoy the rest of our weekend alone, and I handled it, besides Emily has put up with enough of her shit, she doesn't need to deal with this too."

As soon as Maya said that I knew who she was talking about. I was so pissed off, I burst through the door.

"What did she do?" I ask Maya, my voice trembling from the anger.

Maya gives Hanna a deadly look that says _**I told you to be quiet. **_

"I'm serious Maya! What did she do?"

"Baby calm down" she whispers as she begins to caress my hair, knowing the calming effect it usually has on me.

"Tell me" I plead.

Maya exhales deeply, and guides me over to sit on the toilet.

"The other day when band practice ran late, I was rushing to get out and go get dinner for us that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I slammed into somebody hard, and when I looked up it was Paige."

I nod my head, encouraging her to go on.

"I apologized and helped her pick up her books, I turned to leave and she called me, I turned around and then she began to apologize for her behavior and everything she had done to you and me. She asked if we could just move past everything and not hate each other our last year of high school. It sounded like a good idea to me, so I agreed to let the past be the past, we walked out together and she helped me put my guitar in the trunk. I thanked her then started walking to get in and she hugged me saying sorry I again. I kinda just patted her on the back, but when I tried to pull back she tried to kiss me"

I stand up, my hands balled up into fists.

"Wait baby, she didn't kiss me. I turned my head in time. I pushed her off me and told her to stay away from me and us, or I would beat her ass, she said all she wanted was to kiss me just one time to know how it felt to be you, and then she would be able to leave me alone."

"What did you tell her" I ask Maya on the verge of angry tears.

"Nothing" Maya says with a smirk.

"I slapped her across the face, and told her she would never know what my lips felt like, or what it was like to be you, then I said this was just a taste of what would happen if she tried this shit again, or if you dealt with her."

Maya proceeds to sit on my lap, and brings her hand to cup my cheek lovingly.

"See, I told you I handled it. She won't bother us anymore, ok"

"You should've told me when it happend"

"I know, but I promise if that psycho even looks my way, I'll tell you and you can handle her anyway you want deal?"

"Deal"

We kiss tenderly at first, but the kiss deepens automatically.

"Ahem!" I am still in here you know!" Hanna interrupts.

"Sorry Han" I apologize shyly.

"Oh be quiet, you know you'd love to watch" Maya teases.

"I would!" Hanna counters.

We all laugh at Hanna. I start to get up to let them finish getting ready. Maya squeezes my hand before I walk out the door. We exchange a reassuring smile.  
I feel a little better knowing how Maya handled herself, but it still makes me furious that after everything Paige would still try and make a pass at Maya but to put her hands on her, that was where I drew the line. I would de having a chat with Paige, but I was not gonna ruin our weekend.

**AT NOEL'S PARTY...**

We had been at Noel's for a couple hours and you can say I was well on my way to being drunk.  
I had always been a light weight but I was in rare from tonight. Maya, Noel, Jenna, Junior, and I were sitting around the table playing our 4th round of quarters. Noel and Junior were picking me every time they had a chance.  
It was my turn and I sunk the quarter, I slide the shot of Jaggermiester over to Maya and she smiled.

"You trying to get my sister drunk and take advantage of her" Junior jokes.

"Like she really needs to take advantage of her" Jenna snorts.

I give Jenna a high five, to let her know how right she. I never thought i would be so comfortable around Jenna, but in actuality we have become good friends. We have one major thing in common **we love Maya **and would do anything for her. Truth be told Jenna is a good person if she wants to let you see that side.

I got to see that side, about 6 months after Maya and I started dating.

**FLASHBACK**  
_The girls and I were at The Grille, when Jenna and Maya walked in. Maya walked over to say hello and after a chaste kiss made her way back to Jenna._  
_Out of the corner of my eye I see Alison by the restroom door fuming. Alison storms over and starts screaming at me, about how I'm a bad friend and a traitor for dating one of Jenna's friends._  
_Before me or even Maya could respond Jenna was in Alison's face._  
_Jenna told her to backoff and stay out of our business, and if she was a real friend she would be happy for me for finding someone I could be happy with._  
_Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and I were stunned into silence, I look at Maya and she seems just as shocked by Jenna's words as we are._

_"You're lucky we're in a public place bitch or else you'd be on the ground" Alison's words are dripping in acid._

_"You know where to find me" Jenna answers, not backing down._

_"Come oon lets go Jen, baby I'll see you later?" Maya asks me as she's ushering out a livid Jenna._

_"Yeah babe, I'll be over later" I respond. Knowing that Maya would be pleased with my defiant act towards Ali._

**END FLASHBACK...**

"My girl and my best friend" Maya says as she takes her shot.

"It's ok My, I got your back, Emily won't be able to stand up after this round" says Noel with a menacing grin.

I swallow the lump in my throat and look at Maya nervously.  
Her and her brother are smiling the same wicked smile as their cousin, _definitely a family trait._

After about 20 more minutes Noel makes good on his promise, and I can not take another drink or I'd vomit.  
Aria takes pity on me and ends the game abruptly.

"Dancefloor?" Maya asks me.

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course"

"Then yes!"

We make our way to the dancefloor, and after a couple songs I'm sweating off my buzz.  
**Kisses Down Low** begins to play and Maya and I share a moment, knowing how much we both love that song.  
Maya pulls me close to her body, placing her hands on my swaying hips. We begin to grind slowly on to each other to the beat of the music.  
I know we have an audience, and normally I wouldn't have been dancing with Maya like this, unless we were alone,  
but right here, right now, with Maya looking at me like that I didn't care.

As always Maya's brother or cousin know how to intrude on one of our moments.  
Junior comes up behind Maya, and tells her unless she wanted him to get in a fight with half the guys here, maybe we should tone it down.

Hanna is standing on the patio deck and waves us over.  
I go in search to find a much needed water bottle, while Maya makes her way outside.  
After I find my water I see Maya standing by herself, with her back facing me.  
I wrap my hands around her waist and nuzzle my head in her neck.

"Feeling better Cherie"

"Mmm Maya you smell like strawberries"

Maya giggles as I place butterfly kisses on her neck.  
What I failed to realize was that Maya wasn't alone. She was standing with my 3 best friends and Toby.  
They all share a laugh at my expense, but even Maya had to laugh at that one.

"So you going for sloppy drunk, or horny drunk" Toby asks me.

"Hey!" Maya yells at him, smacking him playfully on his arm.

"Bite me Toby" I answer.

"Well that answers my question"

Spencer spits out her drink, as she and the rest of the group can't contain their laughter.  
A mist all the teasing and fun we're having, my attention focuses on somebody standing at the end of the patio deck burning a hole into _**MY** _girlfriend.

"WTF is Pigskin doing here!" Ali says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I was just about to ask Noel the same thing" Jenna adds

Paige A.K.A Pigskin is the** ONLY **thing Jenna and Ali agree on.  
Jenna hates her for all the times she's tried to make a move on Maya or force herself on her.  
Ali hates her for trying to drown me after I made captain and for going after my girl.

_"I may not like her, but she's your gf and you love her. So that means Pigskin can't put her nasty hands on her" Alison told me once before._

_"_Who cares if she's here" a clueless Noel states.

"I do"

He looks at me surprised.

"Get her outta here Noel, or your party will be ruined" Ali say seriously

"You and who else are gonna take her on, look at her shoulders, they're like a dudes"

"Me"

"And me"

"And me"

Jenna, Spencer, and Hanna all answer.

The guys are looking on without any understanding.

"Babe you too?" he asks Aria.

She simply nods.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" he asks in frustration.

Aria pulls him over to the side, assumingly filling him in on all the info.  
His eyes shoot out fire as he looks from Maya to Paige back to Maya.  
Knowing how protective Junior, Noel and his brother Steven are of Maya this might end bad.

He walks over to Maya and holds on to her shoulders.

"Elle ne sera pas obtenir pres de chez vous a nouveau"

Maya nods her head.  
Aria and Noel head over to Paige to ask her to leave, but she has other ideas.  
She pushes past them and starts yelling.

"Maya I just wanna talk to you. Maya I'm sorry"

That's it, I can't hold the rage that is boiling inside me. I drop my hands from Maya's waist.  
I shrug off her attempt to hold me back.  
In 3 long strides I'm face to face with Paige.  
The corners of her mouth raise up to give a slight smirk.

Before I knew it my fist connected with her jaw, then again. Until she is on the floor spitting out blood, but I'm not finished.  
I want to hit her again, for every time she's tried to kiss Maya, or tried to touch her, or had a stupid comment.  
All I want to do is hit her.  
I'm now on top of her, I can hear Maya screaming for me to stop, but I can't.  
I cock my hand back, to give her mouth one more punch, but before I can connect I'm yanked into the air and off of her.

"She's mine! You'll never have her! Stay away from her or I'll kill you!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Emily! Emily! calm down she's not worth it!" Junior's voice is in my ear.

I slowly start to gather myself again, as Maya stands in front of me shushing me and caressing my face.  
It's working as I start to feel my breathing coming back to normal.

"Em calm down she's gone. She's not worth it"

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Shh you don't have to apologize ok"

She kisses my lips softly.

"Come on, maybe you can show me the famous Khan photobooth"

I understand exactly what she means and so do my friends.  
On the night we shared our first kiss, it was in the booth I _let_ Maya show me . Even though they had that booth at every party.

I smile at her, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Noel" I apologize before we walk off.

He is holding Aria tight to his body.

"It's all good Fields, it's all good"

We get into the photobooth and close the curtain.  
This time around there's no awkward shyness, which is evident as Maya sits on my lap.  
Although the same buzz of electricity is still present.

"You ready"

"Yeah"

**Flash**

**Flash**

We look into each others eyes.

**Flash**

**"**I love you Emily"

**Flash**

"I love you too Maya"

**Flash**

Our lips meet as we proceed to have the longest, deepest, most sensuous and loving kiss in history.

**Flash.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER & THE TWIST. PLEASE R&R**

**TRANSLATION- " SHE WON'T GET NEAR YOU AGAIN"**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE BUT I GOT A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, REVIEWS & FOLLOWS. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS OR IF THIS JUST SUCKS. R&R.**

**AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO PLL...**

**SUNDAY MORNING/AFTERNOON...**

I could hear the faint sound of a ball being bounced on the street, but it felt like it was being slammed against my head. I was trying to open my eyes, but my lids felt like they weighed a ton. My head was pounding and I wasn't sure where I was or how I got there.  
When I finally managed to open my eyes, the room was spinning and I couldn't focus. Then I heard a tiny whimper come from the person lying next to me, I'd recognize it any day. It was non other than my beautiful girlfriend, Maya would sometimes cry or talk in her sleep and I would usually rock her in my arms until she stopped. I was doing my best at it this morning, but the way I was feeling I don't know how good of a job I was doing.  
Maya began to stir in my arms and I kissed her forehead, she smiled up at me but didn't open her eyes. Instead she puckered her lips, waiting for her good morning kiss, which I happily obliged to.

"Good morning" Maya cooed.

"It's not that good, my head is killing me"

"Aww does my Cherie have a hangover?"

"Yes, why don't you?" I saw a little jealous.

"Because I'm not a lightweight like you" she giggled, but then added "Plus I threw up last night and felt better"

"TMI, you know you really should keep some mystery about yourself My"

"After 3 years how much mystery do you want? and when we have our own place they'll be even less, so get use to it" she says in mock anger.

After Maya said that, my mind drifted to us living in our own place for college, then buying our 1st home together and raising our family. It was something that was beyond worth even with Maya's over sharing.

"Baby did you hear me?" Maya's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Babe I spaced out, what did you say?"

"Can you close the window and turn up the AC please?"

It was at that moment that I realized we weren't in my room or at the St. Germain's. We were still at Noel's lake house, and the head splitting sound was Junior shooting hoops outside. I looked around to see where exactly where in the house we were, but I was relieved when I recognized this to be Maya's _unofficial_ room here at the Khans. It had pictures of her and I on a collage board, along with the other girls, Jenna, and of course Noel.  
My favorite picture though was the one of her and Noel's family, both sides, the beautiful blend of this family, passed down through generations and represented magnificently in the face of my biracial beauty, I know Noel was handsome but in this picture he was even beautiful, maybe it had something to do with St. Germain blood running through his veins. You would think Noel's mom and Maya's dad were brother and sister instead of first cousins, the only difference was that Richard was slightly darker.  
Their family was rich in French history, their last name even comes from the town their ancestors were from, where Maya and her grandmother promised to take me the night I met her, when she was visiting Rosewood.  
She told us all the family stories that had been passed down through generations, even the not so nice ones, and how there came to be two sets of the St. Germain family; the white and black/creole. It was fascinating to hear so much about the girl I love family and where she comes from. Watching Maya and Noel listen on with pride was also moving to see.

"You gonna keep staring at that picture and make me get outta bed to get you" she teased.

"Sorry, it's one of my favorites"

Maya smiles that bright smile

"Mine too, but come back to bed with me" she says with her arms out stretched.

I smile then climb back into bed with her again, reveling in the feeling of being in Maya"s arms, resting my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.  
Nothing mattered at this moment; not school, not swimming, not Ali, and especially NOT pigskin. The only thing that mattered was US.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Maya asks, while stroking Emily's hair softly.

"Nothing, just how perfect this moment is. How nothing can compare to laying in your arms"

"Well I can think of one thing that compares"

"Maya!"

We both have to laugh at her true comment. It's silent for a moment as we lay in complete contentment.

"My"

"Mm hmm"

"Is it always gonna be like this?"

"No, it's only gonna get better"

"It's kinda hard to imagine better"

"But it will be, as we grow so will our love"

"Maya St. Germain, are you being cheesy?"

"Shut up!"

"How scandalous"

"Silence"

"It's ok, I like this side of you"

"Good because you're the first to see it"

"And I better be the last"

"Emily, don't you know what you mean to me by now?"

"I don't know, I think so"

Maya brings her finger to my chin, lifting it up so delicately so that I'm looking at her warm brown eyes.

"Emily Fields, you are my destiny and I'm yours. It's written in the stars, ok"

A tear escapes my eye to hear Maya express herself this way. I close my eyes as Maya starts to hum the chorus of "Same Love" the words play in my head "my love, my love she keeps me warm"

"My"

"Emmy"

"Je t'aime"

I feel her smile at me using the French phrase she usually says.

"I love you too Cherie"

With that I am lullied to sleep.

The knock on the door is what woke me for a second time this morning. _**or so I thought...** _but it did make Maya jump right out of her peacefulness.

"Are you two alive?" Noel shouts from the over side of the door.

"Yes" Maya answers back in a raspy voice thick with sleep.

"I'm coming in are you descent?" he asks as he's stepping in.

"More descent then you'll ever be"

"Ouch Cuz that hurt, although I was hoping to accidentally see what Fields is working with that has you so whipped.

"You may be family Kahn but say something like that bout my girl again and I'll have one less family member"

Noel laughed at Maya using his last name, but he as well as I knew that when she called _him_ that she was seriously pissed.

"I'm gonna take your brother home, then hangout with Aria so you'll have the place to yourselves. Are you gonna stay the night again?"

"I don't know, we'll see"

"Alright, well whatever you wanna do is cool with me, just lock up if you leave"

"Ok"

Noel stops and turns around right before he is out the door.

"Maya"

"Yeah"

"If you do stay, just don't fuck on my bed"

Maya gets up to give chase, but he's already down the steps.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you, you dickhead" Maya yells out the window.

"I hate your cousin Baby"

"I'm beginning to see why, poor Aria" we both laugh.

"God what time is it? i swear I can sleep for a few more hours"

"Me too'

I look through my jeans that are discarded on the floor for my cell phone, and when I get it out my pocket I hear the beep indicating a missed call. Then I look at the time and can't believe my eyes.

"Maya! it's 4:45, we've been asleep all day"

"So what it's Sunday"

"I have a missed call from my mom **_and_** my dad! Shit"

"Em calm down! Call them and see what's going on"

My mom picks up the phone in one ring.

"Skype..Now!"

"Ok" is all I can say before she hangs up.

"Shit Maya I don't have my laptop and my mom wants to skype and she sounds really mad"

"Here use my ipad" Maya says worriedly.

**SKYPE CONVO...**

**"Hi mom, is everything ok? where's dad?"**

**"I'm right here Emmy"**

They do not look pleased at all.

**"Hi dad"**

**"Where's Maya? I know you're with her and we need to talk to her too"**

**"I'm right here Pam" Maya answers.**

**"Good, where the hell are you Emily Fields! We've been trying to get a hold of you all day"**

**"I'm sorry mom, we came over to Noel's for a BBQ and we spent the night, but we've been down at the lake today and I left my phone in the house"**

**"That's not being responsible, we'll talk about this when I get home"**

**"Emmy what happened last night?"**

**"What do you mean dad?"**

**"I mean tell me what you did last night"**

**"I told you we were just hanging out at Noel's"**

**"Emily don't lie to me"**

**"Dad I really don't know what you're asking me"**

**"Who were you with" my mom asks impatiently.**

I look over at Maya, and she is wearing the dear in the head lights expression that I must have on too.

**"Just as I thought"**

**"Mom you asked Maya to stay with me, why wouldn't we be together"**

**"I asked her to stay with you so we would now you were safe!"**

**"But Pam she is safe with me"**

**"Maya maybe you'd like to tell us what happened last night"**

**"If you'd be more specific, I'd be more than happy to tell you" Maya said honestly.**

**"Tell me about the McCullers girl"**

As soon as my dad said that name Maya and I froze, I heard her breath hitch, but I didn't dare look at her. I didn't want to give my mom anything else to inquire about.

**"What do you want to know" her voice was small.**

**"The truth" my mom replied.**

**"Mom why are you even asking about Paige?"**

**"Because we got a call from the police department saying that Mr. McCullers wanted to press charges on you but Paige wouldn't let him" **

**"Look it's my fault not Emily's, don't be mad at her"**

**"Who should we be mad at"**

**"You can be mad at me Pam, you too Wayne, I'm sorry"**

**"Look at me Maya, have you ever lied to me before"**

**"No sir" **

**"Right, so why would you start now?"**

**"I-I"**

**"No My, it's ok I got this. I got into a fight with Paige, I beat her up. Maya had nothing to do with it"**

**"Emily Fields! we raised you better then to be fighting in the street like a hoodlum"**

**"I'm sorry I let you down mom"**

**"Emmy why were you fighting? you know violence doesn't solve anything. This isn't like you tell us what is going on"**

I hated to think I disappointed my parents or embarrassed them. My dad is Lt. Col. of the National Guard. All my life I've heard about living with honor, pride, and respect, but I also learned that we defend what's right and what's ours. I just hoped he and my mom would understand. Maya puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see her eyes. She nods her hear reassuring me it's ok to tell them everything.

**"It's a long story dad"**

**"We have time" my mom answers.**

**"Paige likes Maya" I choke out.**

**"Emily, you and Maya are beautiful young ladies, I'm sure you're gonna have to deal with unwanted attention every now and again, but you can't go around beating people up because you're jealous honey"**

**"No mom it's more than that, she has been coming on to Maya for a couple years now, but recently she's gotten more aggressive"**

**"What do you mean aggressive Emmy"**

**"What do you mean a couple years!" my mom adds.**

**"She tried to break Maya and I up at Homecoming last year by making it seem like we were cheating on each other, before that she would just send her emails or send her lyrics to songs on facebook, like I would. Then she started getting real hostile with me, at first I thought it was a swimming thing but Maya told me she still wasn't leaving her alone"**

**"Why didn't you say anything"**

**"It's like you said mom, I didn't wanna sound jealous, but after I made captain she really flipped. She tried to drown me during a practice. I was gonna kick her as- umm butt then but Maya stopped me"**

**"You should've kicked her ass! No one lays a finger on my daughter" my mom was livid.**

**"Is there anything else" my dad asks calmly.**

**"Yes" Maya answers.**

**"She kinda cornered me in class once, and kept asking me out, and I kept telling her I was with Emily but she didn't care"**

**"Did she touch you?" my dad asked and I could see he was starting to get mad.**

**"Not that time" I said. I could feel the hate rising in me as I remember what Maya told me.**

**"What does that mean" my mom makes herself known again.**

**"Long story short, the other day at school I thought she was over all this so we talked a little, but she pinned me up against my car and tried to kiss me and said she wanted to know what it was like to be Emily" Maya said in a shaky voice.**

**"So where does this fight come into play Emmy, you obviously weren't at the school when this happened"**

**"It was at Noel's dad"**

**"Go on" he said.**

**"Paige got there and Noel asked her to leave, but she was charging towards Maya screaming she was sorry and begging for another chance. When I got to her to threaten her or tell her off i really don't know what i was gonna do, but she smiled at me and something snapped dad, I hit her a couple times and wanted to keep going but Junior pulled me off of her" I was crying at this point.**

**"I'm sorry Wayne, Pam I keep thinking what did I say or do to lead her on, but I never even talked to her really and everyone knows that I'm with Emily, I've been with Emily since I moved here. I don't want you to think Emily is getting in trouble because of me, that's the last thing I want to happen."**

**"I'm sorry dad I let you and mom down, I embarrassed you guys"**

**"Maya you have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong. Don't forget that this is not your fault or Emily's, you hear me?"**

**"Yes ma'am" Maya answers.**

**"Emily, look at me kiddo, I am not embarrassed by you, or anything you did. You were protecting someone you love, I could never be mad at that. But your mom's right you can't keep fighting. I'm gonna get an emergency leave for a couple days so I can have a talk with this McCullers, but I won't be able to leave til Thursday or Friday, so your mom is gonna stay til then, is that ok?"**

**"Yes, that's fine"**

**"Maya if it's alright with you we're gonna feel your parents in on things ok? And if it's not too much of a hassle could you stay with Emily til we're home" he says with a chuckle.**

**"I think I can manage that" Maya answers cheeky.**

**"Good, now I don't want you to let each other out of your sights, you shadow each other got it? Oh and the more people around you the better especially your brother and cousin Maya. I don't trust this girl and I don't want you two alone or anywhere near her got it"**

**"Got it" we say simultaneously.**

**"I love you Emily, be careful"**

**"I love you too mom'**

**"Ok girls I love you, see you in a few days. Take care of each other, and Emmy"**

**"Yeah dad"**

**"No more fights ok killer"**

**"I'll try my best, but no one messes with a Fields or future Fields"**

Maya turned and looked at me with a little blush on her cheeks, and it was no small feat making Maya St. Germain blush.  
I didn't realize what I had said, it just seem to flow outta my mouth before I could stop or process it. To be honest I didn't want to stop it. I love Maya and don't see that changing anytime soon. I think we all knew that marriage was inevitable and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. My mom did her best to not react and from my dad well I got a...

**"That's my girl Emmy, you are a true Fields"**

**"I expect you two to conduct your selves as ladies"**

**"Yes ma'am / mom"**

**"Ok then, oh Maya, take care of my- I mean our girl"**

**"You can trust me Pam"**

**"I know I can, call us for anything, I love you both bye"**

**"Bye mom" **

**"Bye Pam"**

****"Wow did that just happen" I asked Maya.

"That was intense" she says.

"I can't believe she said it"

"I know, I was happy with your mom just liking me"

"Well now she loves you just like everybody else"

"The only body I'm worried about loving me is yours"

Maya starts to unbutton the night shirt she has on and walks toward the bathroom. I follow out of curiosity to discover that the Khan's have put in a jet stream tub in the **guest** bathroom. Maya walks over to me, and starts pulling my shorts at the waist.

"And what is it you think you're doing Miss St. Germain" I coo.

"Exactly what your father said to do, not let you outta my sight" she purrs, as she slips off my shorts.

"How can I argue with that logic"

"Exactly"

Maya pours in milk and honey bubble bath into the tub and starts its jets, the suds are already starting to foam as she grabs my tank top.

"Off" she commands.

I think a _bath_ is exactly what Maya and I need right now...

**WELL THIS IS CH 8 MY APOLOGIES IF IT SUCKED. ALSO WITH THE WHOLE FRENCH AND MIXED FAMILY THING, I HOPE NO ONE IS OFFENDED OR BOTHERED ESPECIALLY IF I'M INACCURATE ON ANY INFO. I JUST REALLY THOUGHT MAYA AND NOEL SHOULD BE CLOSE WITHOUT ANY CHANCE OF SEXUAL TENSION AND MAKING THEM FAMILY WAS PERFECT.**

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME & I'M VERY SORRY FOR THAT, BUT THINGS ARE JUST CRAZY FOR ME RIGHT NOW. I ALSO HIT A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE UPDATE I HAVE FOR YOU. AND AS ALWAYS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO PLL...**

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON...AFTER THE FIELDS' McCULLERS' MEETING**

"Never have I met such an ignorant, clueless man in my life" said a furious Pam Fields once in the car.

"Honey, it's not the easiest thing to hear, remember being in his shoes 3 years ago?" Wayne said with a smirk on his face, as he looked at Emily and Maya through the rearview mirror.

Maya chuckled into Emily's shoulder at the death glare Pam gave her husband.

"Was I really that bad?" questioned Pam.

The car was filled with silence after she asked that.

"Well I guess I have my answer" Pam's face fell as she looked out the window.

Maya spoke in a soft but sincere voice...

"You had a hard time with it Pam I understand that, but when you saw that it was your _daughter's_ happiness that was at stake you put your fear and pride aside for her. That's way more than what Paige's dad is willing to do."

"Maya, it may have been for my daughter's well-being and happiness, but it was _**you **_who made me see things differently"

They were all quiet as Pam continued to speak.

"I admit at the time I wished for Emily to like anyone but you, but what you don't know is that when you all thought I was ignoring you, I was really observing you two, You see it wasn't how Emily's eyes lit up whenever she would merely hear your name, it was how _**you **_looked at her, as if she were the only girl in the world, and as time went on I seen how proud you were to have her as your girlfriend. Then when Ben attacked her in the locker room and you stood up to him, I knew that there was nothing you wouldn't do for my daughter. That's all a mother could ask of their child's partner, and I realized that the only thing that was different in what_** I **_had imagined for Emily was that you were a girl, and at that moment I knew that I was 100% behind *Emaya* I'm just glad you both gave me a second chance"

Pam and Maya's eyes met in the rearview mirror and they shared a warm smile, not needing to say anything.

Emily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck from the backseat and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too honey"

"It was really great that you kept the emails and texts that girl sent you Maya, her father had nothing to argue once he saw the evidence" Wayne said trying to cut the estrogen filled moment.

"And even like that he tried to blame our girls" Pam said anger in her voice again...  
Emily and Maya smiled at the term Pam used.

**LATER ON AT HANNA'S HOUSE...**

"So your parents really told off that bitch's parents off"

"No Hanna! They didn't tell them off"

"Baby please, Pam was about 2 seconds away from bitch slapping Mr. Preacher man" Maya laughed.

"So are we going back to Noel's tonight?" Spencer chimes in.

"Yup" Maya answered.

"Yeah, I just gotta stop at home to pick up some clothes"

"Wow! I wish I had it that easy Em" Aria said.

"Her parents know I can't knock her up, that's why" Maya said.

I slapped Maya's arm as my 3 best friends were dying with laughter.

"Babe I'm sorry but you know it's true"

I could feel the intense heat on my cheeks due to the embarrassment, but I turned my head so they wouldn't be able to see my smirk because I knew Maya was absolutely right.

"That's not true!" I tried to sound convincing.

All four of them turned and gave me the are you serious face.

"Whatever you say sweetie" Hanna said still laughing.

"Please, you mean to tell me if you were still dating Ben your parents would be ok with him spending the night when they're out-of-town, or staying up at Noel's?"

I saw Maya tense up at Ben's name being brought up, there was no one in this world that Maya hated more than Ben. He hit on her as soon as she moved into town thinking he had it on lock, but Maya not being interested in him, and Noel & his brother put an end to that fantasy fast. When she walked in on him trying to force himself on my in the locker room she punched him in the jaw and got me outta there. I felt completely safe with Maya after that, I also couldn't deny how sexy fighting with Ben made her look.  
We make eye contact with each other & begin our unspoken conversation. Being able to communicate with just our looks is a very useful attribute to have around my friends. I try & say just let it go but I know she's thinking the same thing about Paige, but after a sec we both nod, agreeing to let it go for now.

"Ok fine you guys win, my parents let Maya stay over sometimes because they know that we can't get pregnant. There happy?"

"So you do have sex while your parents are home!"

"Hanna!" everybody yelled.

"It's ok baby, they're just jealous that they can't practice baby making consequence-free with me like you do"

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is" Spencer says sarcastically.

"Can we just get our stuff ready & go?" I ask.

"Yes Miss Fields" Hanna answers with a salute..

**LATER ON AT NOEL'S CABIN...**

****Maya and I brought our bags into her room at her family's cabin. It still amazes me that after knowing the Kahns all my life, I've never spent as much time around as in these past 3 years. I do appreciate how accepting & supportive Maya's entire family has been since day one though.  
Maya was standing by the open French doors that led out to the balcony overlooking the lake, she looked deep in thought & didn't notice when I walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist & put my chin on her shoulder, she was startled at first but tried to hide it, but I knew I shook her out of her thoughts because she jumped a little at my touch, although she relaxed & leaned into my body after a second.

"A penny for your thoughts"

Maya gave a breathy laugh at me using the line she used on me the first night we met.

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Just on how much I'm actually gonna miss this place"

"What? This coming from the girl who has been dying to get back to California for the past 3 years"

'I know it's weird, but Rosewood actually grew on me"

Maya says caressing my arms, as I squeeze her tighter to my body.

"You sure it was just Rosewood that grew on you" I tease.

"Well that & Jason of course"

I tensed a bit after she said that, it was like a reminder that even though I knew there was nothing ever going on between them, Jason & Maya's friendship still made me jealous.  
She let out a giggle knowing exactly where my mind had gone.  
Maya turned in my arms & placed a very soft & tender kiss on my lips.

"You still jealous of Jason baby?"

"NO! I never have been, but if HE is who you're gonna miss instead of your home, than I don't know what to tell you" I tried to say as smooth as possible"

"Home is where ever you are Emily" Maya said with sheer adoration in her voice.

She took a second to look up & meet my gaze, but when she did her eyes were smoldering. I felt myself lose control of all my senses. I lowered my head & Maya & I slowly start making our way to each others lips, but I stop just short.

"Nice save My" she rolls her eyes at me. "You're my home too" I whisper on her lips.

With that being said, we close the small gap between us. Our lips brush up against each other delicately at first as we are in no rush.  
Maya's hands make their way up my arms, to my shoulders, sweeping past my neck, until they become tangled in my hair.  
I grab on to Maya's waist, slightly digging into her exposed flesh, as she tugs firmly on my locks of hair she has in her hands.  
We both let out tiny moans of desire, giving the perfect opportunity for our kisses to become wider.  
I feel my knees get weak as Maya's soft warm tongue enters my mouth, but before this can go any further we are of course interrupted.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but everybody was asking for you guys"

"It's ok Spence you're not interrupting" Maya answers never breaking eye contact with me.

"Ohh, so what were you guys doing"

"Nothing, just thinking of all the good times we've had here" I say.

"Yeah I bet" she snickers.

But Maya & I pretend like we didn't notice her sarcasm. As has become second nature we lace our fingers together & start to make our way out the door behind Spencer.  
Before we get down the stairs Maya stops & pulls me back.

"I love you Emily" she whispers in my ear.

I can't help but to remember the first time she said those words to me in her room, & my eyes immediately start to water.  
I capture her lips sweetly but pouring in all the love I feel for her.

"I love you too Maya... it's crystal clear" I whisper back as a smile covers both our faces.

"You guys coming or what?" Spencer asks clearly annoyed.

Maya arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow, as I'm sure we're sharing the same thought.

_Not yet..._

**OK GUYS I'M ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE TOO LONG. DON'T WORRY I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_  
_

**TO ANSWER THE REVIEW ABOUT HOW MAYA & EMILY BECAME A COUPLE, YES I PLAN ON GIVING YOU A BACKSTORY ON THEIR ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP LEADING TO THE PRESENT.  
THEY'RE NOT GONNA BE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER, BECAUSE DIFFERENT EVENTS TRIGGER DIFFERENT MEMORIES.  
I HOPE THAT'S OK WITH YOU GUYS & YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION OF THIS STORY IS GOING.**

**IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS, WELL MY APOLOGIES BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT**

**R&R & LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR YOU'D LIKE TO SEE.**

**AGAIN THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVS, & REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! AND PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

**AROUND THE BONFIRE...**

"Geez what the hell took you so long Spence" Hanna slurs.

"Wasn't my fault Em & Maya were... umm remembering good times upstairs" Spencer says with a devious smirk.

Aria laughs into Noel's shoulder, trying not to embarrass me, but I have a feeling my red cheeks already gave me away.

"Upstairs for only 10 minutes & you're already drunk huh blondie?" Maya nudges Hanna playfully.

"What can I say my flask is keeping me warm tonight"

"Where's Caleb?" Aria asks.

"California with his mother" Hanna shrugs.

"Well if you need a warm body you know I'm here for you" Junior offers.

"No thanks kid, you're not my type"

"Abs, biceps, pecs, & a great smile aren't your type"

"Ok, ok so you _**are**_ my type, but you're not a skinny computer nerd with long hair, so no"

All of us have to laugh at Hanna's description of Caleb.

"Better watch out Han you know what they say"

"And what is that Toby" Hanna snorts.

Junior, Maya, & Noel say at the same time.. "Once you go black, you never go back" the 3 high 5 each other & Toby.

"Is that true Em" Spencer questions purposely.

"Have you seen her with anyone else since My moved here?" Noel answers before I have a chance to.

Now it's me who everyone is laughing at.

"Why are you laughing, you're only part black" Aria turns to Noel

"The most important part" he answers.

Maya spits her drink out, and everyone is now laughing hysterically at what Noel just said.  
Everyone but Aria, she is too busy hiding her face in her hoodie shaking her head.

"See that's my fucking cousin right there" Junior exclaims as him & Noel give another handshake.

"Hey did any of you invite Ali" Hanna asked bringing on a more serious moment.

Spencer & I shake our heads no, as Junior seems to be bothered by the question & answers.

Aria finally chimes in, "I did, she asked who was gonna be here, & after I told her she said had more important things to do"

"Really? What does she want me to do _not_ come to _my _family's house so she could feel more comfortable" Maya spats out.

"Baby, we don't even know why she didn't come, & if she chooses not to be apart of the group then that's _her choice"_

I rub my fingers over Maya's forearm & wrist, trying to calm her down.  
She rests her forehead against mine, then engages me in an Eskimo kiss.

"Oh God is it one of those parties" Jenna's voice breaks through the silence.

"Jen! I didn't know you were coming" Maya runs over giving her bff a bear hug.

"That doesn't ever get to you?" Spencer whispers in my ear.

I simply shake my head no. Spencer was dating Jenna's stepbrother Toby, and not for one second did Ali not bring up to Spence that Jenna had hooked up with her bf before she did.  
The information that Alison was missing or didn't care to mention, was that yes they kissed, but it was once right after their parents got married, & neither one ever had the curiosity to do it again.  
But even knowing the whole truth, Spencer still felt weird around Jenna.

"Hey Emily... ladies"

"Hi Jenna how are you?" I answered, while Hanna & Spencer just gave her a "Hey"

"Hi Jenna glad you could make it" said Aria.

"Yeah me too"

"Hey brother, I brought your favorite"

"Coronas?" Toby asked.

"Yup!"

"Nice thanks sis"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Maya joked as she grabbed 2 beers.

The night was going on in a pleasant way, just as it always did when we were hanging out.  
The fire was starting to die down & the cool breeze from the lake was making us cold.  
The guys went to the back to get more firewood so we could warm up, but in the meantime Hanna & Jenna had cuddled up close to each other, while Spencer grabbed the only blanket not being used. Aria shot her a look & said, "So much for team Sparia" but it was too cold funny.  
I thankfully had thought to bring 2 blankets down with us, 1 to sit on, I was leaning up against a log & Maya was sitting in between my legs, her back close to my chest. The blanket was big enough to wrap around my back & overlap in front.  
Leaving Maya & I very warm & very close.

When the guys came back the had blankets of their own & enough wood to last a couple of hours.  
It didn't take long for Hanna to suggest a game of Truth or Dare.  
We played a few rounds & it was the usual stuff that always accompanied this game; questions about sexual experiences, dares to take shots of mixed liquor & dumb harmless things like that.

I guess my friends could see how uninterested I was that they all picked me to go next.

"Truth or dare Em" Aria spoke.

"I don't care I replied flatly.

"Truth" Hanna said, rubbing her hands together as if she had an evil plan.

I shrugged & repeated myself "I don't care"

"No I got it. Dare!"

"Whatever Spence"

"I dare you to kiss Maya" she said with a grin.

The guys looked on confused. From their point of view it was a stupid dare, I kissed Maya all the time.  
What they didn't know was the reason my 3 best friends, Jenna & my girlfriend were smiling.  
That was the exact dare that made me finally admit that Maya & I were secretly dating years ago.  
Maya must have shared the information with Jenna, because she knew exactly what was going on.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

**The 5 of us were at the coffee shop discussing Saturday's party at Noel's.**  
**It had been a little over a month since his last lake party.**  
**Where I first met my new neighbor Maya.**

**After talking to her that first night, I couldn't deny that I was drawn to her.**  
**I would walk out to "check the mail" if I saw her outside or sit on my porch swing pretending to read a book to see when Steven Kahn would drop her off.**  
**Any excuse I could find to just be around her I took it.**  
**I had it bad for this girl & I knew it, I just didn't want to let anyone else know it.**

**Maya was really the sweetest & most genuine person I'd met.**  
**When she wasn't with Jenna or the Kahns we spent a lot of time together, but sometimes it got hard if my friends wanted to hang out.**  
**See the thing was, my friends didn't really know that Maya & I were hanging out, most of the time I would tell them I couldn't go over because I had practice or my mom was being impossible; 2 very realistic & possible reasons.**  
**Alison & Jenna hated each other, why I'm not really that sure, but what was important was that they hated one another, & Maya being a friend of Jenna's put a huge target on her back, Maya further sealed her fate by challenging & winning Ali at a drinking contest, but what really did it is when one of the guys who had just graduated that Ali had her eye on started to be interested in Maya instead of Ali.**  
**War was declared when at a party Ali went over to Maya & started to tell her to back off or she'd be sorry & that Bobby was hers,**  
**Maya never one to back down, told her she'd talk to whoever she wanted; curses were used, gauntlets were tossed & Maya & Jenna were public enemy #1.**  
**Making it very hard to be friends with Maya without my other friends finding out.**

_**Which brings us to this predicament... **_

**Maya & Jenna walk into the coffee shop with Bobby, Ian, & the Kahn brothers right behind them.**

**"So who do you think is dating who" Hanna spoke first.**

**"I don't know, but those guys are older do you really think they would date them" Aria asks innocently.**

**"Pfft please those sluts, they're probably doing all of them, why else would they hang around them" Ali seeths.**

**I put my head down not wanting to give away any sign that Ali's comment had angered me, but if I was being honest it was more jealousy I was feeling hearing Ali talk about Maya hooking up with those guys.**

**"What do you think Em?" Spencer asked giving me a suspicious look**

**"I-I don't know, it's none of my business"**

**"Hmm" was all Spencer replied.**

**Just then Maya & I look up at the same time & our eyes lock.  
She flashed beautiful but quick smile & I turned away before anyone could notice.**

**Butterflies erupted in my stomach & I knew I had to be near her.  
Maya got up & headed for the restroom & I knew this would be my only chance to talk to her til later tonight.  
I excused my friends, but the only one who paid attention was Spencer.**

**"You want me to go with you Em?" she questioned.**

**"No, it's ok I think I can do it by myself" I tried to make it seem like I wasn't dreading Spence coming with me & ruining everything.**

**She just nodded her head as I made my way to the restroom.  
When I got inside, Maya was standing by the sink & I right away gestured to the stalls, asking if anyone was occupying them.  
She shook her head no & I turned & locked the bolt on the door.  
When I turned back around Maya was smiling her beautiful white smile that was complemented by her shinny lipgloss & that irresistible head tilt of hers.**

**In a flash I was attacking her lips with mine, hard & rushed at first, but then we started kissing at a slower but passionate pace until we had to break to fill our lungs with air, but our foreheads remained together.**

**"I've been wanting to do that since I seen you" Maya said.**

**"I know I thought I was gonna die when I saw you walk in"**

**"Em what are we doing"**

**"I don't know, but I don't want it to stop do you?" I questioned but feared the answer.**

**"No! of course not, but how long can we keep on hiding, I mean this was HOT, but Rosewood is a small town"**

**I chuckle at Maya saying this was hot but I know she's right.**

**"I know it's not fair to ask you this, before this blows up**

**"What do you need" she interrupts.**

**"A little time"**

**"We can get some time here, what else, space?"**

**I unconsciously move closer to her..**

**"No, no space just a little time to figure out what to do about Ali"**

**I see her face go cold..**

**"Do you care what she thinks?" _anger.._**

**"No"**

**"Then are you ashamed to be with me?"**

**"Of course not"**

**"Then what is it Em?" _hurt..._**

**"I don't want Ali screwing this up, I don't want her to come between us. I don't wanna lose you"**

**It's silent for a second, as I look down I see our fingers intertwined. I hadn't even noticed when that happened, but it made me smile. Maya lifts my chin to look her in the eyes.**

**"I care about you so I'll wait"**

**I part my lips to say something, but she silences me with a soft kiss'**

**"You don't need to say anything, you just need to know that"**

**"I don't want to let you go" I say as I hold her tight.**

**"I'll see you later at my house right?"**

**I nod my head**

**"Ok you go out first then I'll go after"**

**I kiss her lips one more time, then I'm out the door & back to my friends.**

**"God did you get lost in there Em or what the fuck" Ali rants.**

**"Are you wearing lipgloss Em?"**

_**Fuck! I'm so**_** busted!**

**"So was that your mom I saw you on the phone with?" Spencer diverts the Hanna's question.**

**"Uhh yeah, I have to get going sorry guys I"ll see you guys tomorrow"**

**I mouthed thank you to Spencer, but the look in her eyes tell me I'm not gonna be able to runaway from her interogation. I put that in the back of my mind, because the only thing I can think about is getting to Maya...**

**SATURDAY, NOEL'S PARTY**

**It was Saturday evening & I was at Noel's house with Maya.  
I came with Maya because I didn't want to wait around with my friends, truth was I had been avoiding Spencer like the plague for the past 4 days.  
She knew I was up to something, she just didn't know what, & I'm sure by now she has recruited Hanna & Aria in her mission.  
Maya knew I was nervous & she was doing everything she could to calm me down, she even volunteered to make it seem like we didn't really know each other & not talk during the party. I almost took her up on her offer, but I knew I couldn't stay away from her all night.  
Then there's the fact that Aria knew I had a thing for the new girl, since I told her I had been searching for her, then found her at Noel's.  
I was in a lose/lose situation, the only question was what was I gonna lose.**

**At about 10 o'clock the house started to get packed & I knew this is when I had to say good-bye to Maya for a while, since I seen my friends rounding the corner & heading this way.**

**"Ok this is it, are you sure you're ok?" Maya asked lovingly.**

**"Ready as I'll be" I breathed out.**

**"It'll be fine Em, & if you feel trapped or just want to meet me somewhere all you have to do is text me ok"**

**I nod my head in agreeance. "Thank you, & I'm sorry for all this"**

**"If this is what I gotta do to be with you, then I guess we gotta do it"**

**I bring Maya into my arms & kiss her lips, the kiss started slow but was building in intensity. Our lips part as I swipe my tongue across her lower lip, asking permission to enter. Maya more then granted, & soon she was dominating the kiss with her soft but powerful strokes.  
Maya is the one who broke our contact, & I let out a displeased groan. I wanted to continue.**

**"Baby if we don't stop, you're friends & the whole town are gonna know what's going on"**

**"You're right, I just didn't want to stop" I sigh.**

**'Me either" she pecks my lips one last time.**

**"See you later babe" **

** Maya walk out into the party just as my 4 friends are walking in.  
I see her smile at them & Aria gives her a smile back, while Spencer looks at her then me, then her again before giving a quick smile back.  
My 2 blonde friends are too focused on the what boys are to notice.  
I make my way over to them hoping Spencer's detective tendencies will be put on hold for tonight.**

**"So Em, how'd you get here" she already starts questioning.**

**"I-I walked"**

**"Why didn't you just wait for us?"**

**'I'm sorry Aria, I just wanted to get outta the house before my started with the questions"**

**For the most part they all seemed to buy my excuse.  
But Spencer squinted her eyes at me, & I knew she was not gonna drop this.**

**After about a couple of hours I was ready to go, I wasn't sleepy, I was just tired of seeing Maya being a social butterfly with all the party goers.  
I was jealous of all the time these other people were getting with _my _girl, but I knew it was my fault for being a coward.  
Every so often our eyes would meet & Maya would send me a shy smile from across the room.  
Alison was finally ready to leave, so I started to text Maya that I would see her at her house later, that was before Ali told me of the plan she had overheard.**

**"Are you sure that's what he said?" I ask Ali intently.**

**"Yes I'm sure, what do you care?" **

**"That's just not right & plus it's illegal"**

**"Em it's not like she hasn't given it up to him before"**

**"If he plans to take advantage of her drunk or high, that is a crime" I can feel the rage build in me as I think about what Ben has planned for him & a drunk Maya.**

**"Whatever, look Bobby is giving me a ride home, so you guys should start walking now"**

**"I'm ready" says a tipsy Hanna**

**"Me too" adds Aria**

**"You guys go ahead, I-I'm gonna leave with Toby" I say. I'm not gonna let Maya out of my sight until we're at her house.**

**"No it's ok Em we'll stay with you" Spencer can see the concern on my face.**

**"Do what you want, bye bitches"**

**"Hey Em, why don't you go find Maya & ask her if she wants to leave with us"**

**"Good idea Spence" Hanna pats her on her head & Spencer swats her hand away.**

**I give them a tight smile as I head off to find Maya.  
****I don't see her anywhere in the house, so I text her to meet me in the back.  
30 seconds later she responds.  
I walk over to the fire pit that is sitting in the middle of a bunch of empty chairs.  
I'm glad that what little that is left of the partyers are either inside smoking weed or passed out on the floor.  
I also texted Spencer to tell her where we would be.  
i felt feminine arms wrap around me from behind & I automatically lean in further to her embrace.**

**"You miss me already" she purrs.**

**"No, I mean yes, I mean"**

**"What's wrong Emily" she is serious now.**

**'Are you ok" I ask.**

**"I'm ok, but you're scaring me"**

**"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you"**

**Maya is smiling wide & her eyes are beaming, as I now realize it's the first time I call her "baby"**

**"Ali overheard Ben say he was gonna wait until you were high, then he was gonna take to a room to... you know"**

**"Ahhh so that's why he kept trying to get me to help him lay down somewhere"**

**"Did he touch you" I was shaking with anger.**

**"No, he didn't"**

**"Were you smoking though" I ask in a small voice.**

**Maya picks my chin up & we are now face to face.**

**"I said if it bothered you I'd stop & I meant it. Babe smoked since the time with Noel ok"**

**"You didn't have to completely quit cause of me"**

**"You're right I didn't, but you give me a more intense high that any kush ever could"**

**We both laugh at that. Just as we are about to make our way to each others lips again I hear Hanna.**

**"Good you found her"**

**"Yeah um Maya this is Hanna, Aria, & Spencer, guys this is Maya"**

**"Nice to finally formally meet you all" Maya says totally cool.**

**"Likewise" Spencer says as she eyes me.**

**"So did you tell her about that assholes plan"**

**"Yes Hanna I did, he was trying to get her up to a room"**

**"OMG are you ok" Aria asks with genuine concern.**

**"I'm fine, I'm not really that tipsy, & plus he is nowhere near my type" Maya answers as she is looking dead at me & I hear Spencer's breath hitch.**

**"Is there somebody at this party that** _**is **_**your type"**

**"Oh I'd say there definitely is Spencer" she giggles as does Spencer.**

**"Ok well do you guys wanna go now" I jump in needing to end this convo.**

**"I think we should sit for a bit & let Hanna sober up some before we walk her home"**

**"Aww thanks for caring Spence"**

**We all take a seat in the chairs, Aria was to the left of me & Hanna to the right, both Maya & Spencer sat across from me.  
It was a beautiful summer night with a cool breeze & tons of stars out. The flames of the fire completing the perfect romantic setting.  
I wanted nothing more than to be holding Maya in my arms right now, by the look she was giving me I knew she was thinking the same.  
Her & my friends talked & talked about her move from California, how she liked Rosewood, Hanna wanted to know where she got her boots from, they even set up a shopping date. I was secretly pleased that my friends were getting along with maya & not letting Ali's hatred get in the way.  
Aria leaned over to whisper in my ear...**

**"I like her"**

**I couldn't help but smile. maybe telling them wouldn't be so bad.  
Spencer was thrown at the fact that Maya was taking all AP classes when school would start in September.  
Not that anyone thought Maya was dumb, but she just seem to give off an Idc rebel attitude.**

**Hanna being the genius that she is decided we should play a round of truth or dare.  
I didn't want to but of course everyone else did.  
Spencer took out her phone & text something real quick. Not a couple seconds later Aria & Hanna's phones beep.  
I was skeptical but what could I do but suck it up & play.  
After a couple of silly questions the game started getting serious.  
The girls all told Maya she was new so she had to go through the most questions or dares.**

**"So Maya, are you a virgin"**

**"Yes"**

**"Have you ever done drugs"**

**"A little weed from time to time but that's it"**

**"Are you seeing anyone"**

**"Umm, yeah sort of" she answered then looked down.**

**"Emily!" Spencer yelled & Maya & I both shot our heads up.**

**"What"**

**"It's your turn"**

**"Oh, uh do you really like this person"**

**"More than they know, & more than I should, so soon I mean"**

**I can feel my cheeks burning, as I have to look away.**

**"Do we know them"**

**"I'm pretty sure you do"**

**"Have you ever kissed a girl before"**

**"Yes"**

** "Would you kiss a girl again"**

**"Why not"**

**"Ok I dare you to kiss another girl" Spencer challenged.**

**"Ok"**

**"I dare you to kiss Hanna"**

**We all looked at Spencer with wide eyes.**

**Maya looked at me searching my eyes, but they reflected nothing but shock.**

**"I don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable"**

**"Are you backing out on a dare"**

**"No it's just"**

**"Are you scared"**

**"No"**

**"Hanna doesn't mind, right Han?" Hanna shook her head at Maya & Spencer**

**"So unless you're too chicken there's not a problem right" Spencer again challenged Maya**

**"I guess not" my brown eyed beauty was not backing down either.**

**Maya got up & stood right infront of Hanna as she rose from her seat too.  
I felt completely paralyzed, I couldn't stand the thought of Maya kissing anyone else, let alone my best friend.  
Spencer eyed both Maya & I closely as Maya got closer to Hanna.  
I see Maya looking at me outta the corner of her eye, as can still offer her no way out.  
She takes a deep breath as if to steady herself before she says**

**"Ok, you ready?"**

**Hanna nods her head & I can't believe this is happening.  
Maya starts to turn her head as does Hanna & just as their lips are about to touch I explode.  
i can't take it nomore, I jump up & pull Maya away from Hanna & hold onto her hand.**

**"Stop! Maya is not gonna kiss Hanna!" I shout.**

**"It's just a dare Emily" Aria says.**

**"Well she's not gonna do that dare, she's not gonna kiss Hanna"**

**"Fine she'll kiss me"**

**"No she won't!" I get in Spencer's face.**

**Maya pulls my hand back trying to calm me down.**

**"And why is that?" she smirks.**

**"Because she's _MY _girl & the only girl she gets to kiss is me ok"**

**Maya squeezes my hand & I turn & smile at her.**

**"I knew it!" Spencer exclaims.**

**"I knew it! Sure did take you long enough"**

**"Yeah I thought I was really gonna have to kiss Maya, not that it would've been all bad"**

**"Watch it Hanna" I say jokingly but serious.**

**"How long" Aria asks simply.**

**"A month" Maya responds**

**"Really Em! You've been hiding this from us for a month!" **

**"I know I'm sorry Spence, I was just nervous cause of Ali"**

**"Fuck Ali, she doesn't run your life Em, If you're with Maya You're with Maya & we support you" **

**"Yeah" Hanna & Aria**

**"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Maya St. Germain" **

**"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies" Maya laughs.**

**"You too" they all say**

**They walk off pleased with what they had accomplished, but I held Maya back needing to have one more second alone with her.**

**"Thank you" she coos.**

**"For what'**

**"For what just happend, oh & for not letting me have to kiss Hanna" We both laugh.**

**"Yeah it only took me til I couldn't breath anymore to do something about it. Would you have really done it?"**

**"No, I was about to faint before you started yelling" she says shyly.**

**I pull her into my body by her waist as I breath in her scent...**

**"Mmmm, that's good to know"**

**Just as our lips were gonna come together in a much needed kiss, Spencer yells from the front of the lawn...**

**"Hey Em, I dare you to kiss Maya"**

**We look up to see my 3 best friends watching on with goofy grins on their faces. I turn & look Maya straight in the eyes...**

**"A dare is a dare baby"**

**With that our lips crashed together, & not even the whooping & awwes from my friends stopped our kiss...**

_***END FLASHBACK***_

**OK EVERYONE THAT WAS THE STORY OF THE TRUTH OR DARE KISS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**I'LL TRY & UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT FEEL FREE TO R&R WITH SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS..**

**THANK YOU**

**AND THESE ARE PLL CHARACTERS NOT MINE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT... IDEAS ARE WELCOMED  
PLL OWNS THESE CHARACTERS**

**THE MORNING BEFORE SPRING BREAK **

**NARRATOR:**

Emily & Maya were sound asleep in Maya's bed, Maya as usual laid with her back pressed tightly to Emily's chest, Emily in turn slept with her right arm securely around Maya's mid section with Maya's hand on top of hers. Emily's face nestled in Maya's neck.  
This was how Emily & Maya would sleep night after night.  
After about a year & a half of dating Pam finally agreed to sleepovers, the conservative Mrs. Fields came around to the idea after Maya came home from her one month stint in a Philadelphia hospital.  
It was then when she realized Emily was not gonna let her out of her sight, she also trusted that she raised her daughter to have more respect, than to do anything in her home, especially when she was home.  
Deep down Pam admitted to herself how relieved she was that her & Wayne didn't have to worry about Emily getting pregnant, but that was information she was not gonna share with her daughter.

Mrs. St. Germain on the other hand was the opposite of Pam, in many ways. And when it came to her daughter showing affection to her girlfriend she was all for it, not that there was too much of that due to Emily's shy demeanor.

But Maya & her mother had a very strong & open relationship, they shared almost everything with each other, something that left Emily mortified when Maya told her she had talked to her mom about their 'first time' but spared any details.

The girls were sleeping peacefully when Emily began to stir.  
What the girls didn't know was that Maya's father had walked in & seen the love birds wrapped up in each others limbs, realization of the moment & his daughter's relationship hitting him square in the face.  
Not that he wasn't supportive of Maya's relationship, he was, & he really liked Emily, but what he didn't like was seeing _**His little girl**_ in the arms of the person he knew was eventually gonna take her away one day.  
It's a sad moment every father experiences, & today was Richard's turn.

Emily began to stir as long curly locks belonging to her girlfriend began to tickle her nose. She smiles with her eyes still closed, breathing in the familiar scent of Maya's Victoria's Secret shampoo.

**EMILY & MAYA WAKE UP**

I can hear Maya's steady but low humming noise she makes when she is in a deep sleep, I know she's gonna hate waking up right now to get ready for our flight but we have to.  
I don't want to open my eyes, as I take a deep breath inhaling Maya's intoxicating scent.  
I start to place gentle butterfly kisses on Maya's neck & below her ear (knowing that's 1 of her spots) Maya lets out a tiny moan & beginning to stretch.  
She lifts her arm & bends it back reaching for me to come closer to her lips.

"Good morning beautiful"

"I know how you can make it a better morning Cherie"

**Just as we are about to connect our lips, we hear a deep voice clearing his throat.**

"Daddy! what are you doing in here" Maya almost shouts, as we both jump out of bed like a lighting bolt.

"It's time for you two to get ready if we want to leave in time"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. St - I mean Richard, I mean yes sir we will be down in a few minuets" I stammer.

"Maya, nous parlerons de cela plus tard" he says sternly.

"But we weren't d-d"

"Plus tard" he cuts her off

**Maya shakes her head & doesn't say anything any more, as her father walks out of her room she made in the attic.**  
**As her father makes his way down the stairs, we notice Junior standing behind him with the St. Germain smirk in tact.**

"Why didn't you warn me brother"

"I tried! but dad beat me to it, then I didn't wanna be too suspicious. Why were you guys fucking around with the door unlocked anyway"

"We weren't fucking around douche! We were just sleeping"

Junior stares at Maya, saying 'yeah right' with his look.

"Ok, we might have been cuddling, but nothing else"

"You guys are half naked!"

**At this moment I realized Maya was in nothing but a tank top & cheeky boyshorts, & I had on some very small shorts myself.**

"These are our pajamas jerk"

"Whatever you say sister, I'm gonna go put gas with dad, hurry & be ready when we get back. Oh & Emily"

"Yeah"

"Now I see why my sister's so whipped"

I cover myself up with a pillow feeling my whole body burn with embarrassment.  
I know Junior is kidding around just to embarrass me & get a rise outta Maya but I still wished the ground would just swallow me now.  
Next thing I know I see one of Maya's boot fly across the room & hit Junior right on the side of his head.

"I have no problem beating your ass right now little brother"

"Please you can't even reach me"

"I'll stand on a ladder" Maya says with pure rage in her voice.

**Her brother & I share a look, just now realizing how serious Maya was, & she was on the verge on very angry tears.**

"Look My I was just kidding, I didn't mean any disrespect"

"If that was your girl & somebody said that how would you react"

"I'd beat their ass"

"Exactly"

"I'm sorry Maya I didn't mean anything bad" he turns & looks my way "Em I'm sorry if I offended you. Sister I would never disrespect you or your girl & I would never try & play you. Emily is fine but she's your girl & that's where it stays"

"Well yeah she's fine! She's my girl ain't she" Maya says with a cocky smirk & that damn head tilt.

"So we're good"

"Yeah we're good jerk"

"Good"

**They pound knuckles and Junior starts to walk out, but shoots me a small apologetic smile before he's out.**

"Oh my God that was so embarrassing, your dad practically saw me in my underwear kissing on your neck. It could not have been any worse"

"Yes it could have" she smiles deviously.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I laugh.

"My damn phone died that's why the alarm didn't go off"

I walk over to Maya & place a chaste good morning kiss on her lips.

"Come on we only got about 20 minuets to get ready"

The drive to the airport in Philly was quiet & awkward. Anabelle was listening to a seminar on her iphone, Junior was sprawled out asleep in the furthest back seat, Maya had her earphones in.  
That left Richard & I together with nothing to do but stare at the road ahead of us. every now & then I would see his eyes look at me through the rear view mirror, whenever Maya would lay her head on my shoulder.  
I was dying to be on the plane already.

**CALIFORNIA VACATION**

We got into San Francisco about 3 in the afternoon, & as soon as we get off the plane Maya starts screaming that she's home.  
I couldn't wait for Maya to show me around the city she loved so much.  
Aria was already here with Noel since yesterday & Hanna & Spencer were gonna meet us in L.A in 3 days, after Maya's family reunion here.  
I couldn't wait to be alone with Maya on our vacation, but a part of me was thankful that Aria was gonna be at the family reunion too, I was nervous about meeting Maya's family members that I didn't know, & I knew Aria was in the same boat, having each other was going to make it less stressful.

The next morning we are up bright & early, heading to the reunion.  
On the way over Maya is pointing out some of her favorite places through the window, it's adorable to see her eyes light up as she is reliving some of her childhood with me.  
I kiss her hand & she smiles her warm smile at me.  
After about 15 minuets we are at the park where the festivities are going to take place.  
Aria come up behind me & links arms.

"Nervous?"

"A little, you?"

"Very"

"It'll be fine"

"Easy for you to say Em, at least you know half of them"

Before I have a chance to respond, Noel yells out for Aria to join him so he can introduce her to his grandfather.  
I walk over to a big tree that's a few feet away from where everyone has gathered.  
I take a deep breath trying to steady myself before meeting all these new people.  
Before I let my breath go completely, 2 slender but strong arms wrap around my waist, Maya leans in & leaves a tiny kiss on my shoulder, but it's enough to feel butterflies in my stomach.  
Maya slides her hand down my arm & intertwines our fingers effortlessly & neither of can't help but smile.

"Ready to go meet your family" Maya whispers, looking at me through her lashes.

**My smile grows wider at how innocently Maya says those significant words, and just like that all my nerves are gone.**

After Maya takes me around to introduce to just about all her family, it's finally time to eat.  
The options are endless, I've seen less food at a buffet, but I'm not complaining, I'm not training & can finally eat whatever I want.  
Maya is standing in line waiting for the BBQ ribs.  
I poke her shoulder from behind, then slip in front of her when she turns. Earning a laugh from one of her aunts.

"Anyone ever tell you how slick you are Fields?"

"All the time"

"Yeah I'll bet" she snickers.

"Don't be a rude host" I stick my tongue out at her & she playfully scoots my face away.

"Since when do you let people cut in front of you in the rib line, _Petit?" _Marie asks.

"Since it's** her,** auntie"

"Wow, you're lucky, she must like you"

**I can feel my cheeks getting warm**

"No auntie, I love her" Maya says beaming.

I want to look away from Maya's intense gaze, but I can't, not even in front of her aunt, not even if the desire is for my beautiful girl is written all over my face, I just can't look away from Maya.

"Well, I would say the feeling is mutual" Marie turns to look at me, but my focus is still on Maya.

"Chicken or ribs?"

"Ribs please"

"A meat eater, I like her already shortstack"

"Thank you, Uncle Tony"

"Come on Em, lets go find a quiet spot before my family tries to steal you away" Maya jokes.

**Leaving her aunt & uncle laughing as we walk away to a deserted tree**.

We finish eating, & I'm resting in between Maya's legs as she is leaning up against the tree.  
Aria waves to me from across the field & she is carrying a beautiful chubby baby in her arms.  
I start to daydream about coming back to this place years from now when I'm an official & legal member of this family,  
_Emily St. Germain, _it has a nice ring to it.  
I wonder if Noel & Aria will still be together, would that be their chubby baby.  
Maya's voice breaking me from my reverie.

"What baby, I'm sorry I didn't hear you"

"Where were you at just now"

"Just thinking"

"About"

"My"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'll be apart of this family one day"

**She turns my shoulders, so that we are face to face.**

"You already are Cher"

**I can see the sincerity in her eyes.**

**"**If you start making out I'm leaving" says a raspy voice from behind us.

"Bonnie!" Maya yells.

"I don't get a hug"

**Maya gets up from behind me, but gives me a kiss on the cheek before she wraps this very pretty girl in a bear hug.  
I can't deny that I feel a little bit of jealousy towards this girl right now.  
After a few seconds on hugging & jumping up & down, Maya notices how my body language has changed, even though I didn't intend for it to.  
I see Maya trying to hide the smirk threatening the corner of her lips.**

"Emily this is Bonnie, my absolute most favorite & closest cousin. Bonnie this is my beautiful girlfriend Emily"

"Nice to finally meet you Emily, I've heard so much about you"

"Yes me too, finally nice to put a face to the name, all My has are pictures of you two at like 13"

**We all laugh. I can't help but stare a little at the resemblance between Bonnie & Maya. It's nothing striking, it's like the longer you look at them, the more alike they look, except Bonnie has beautiful green eyes, & my love has the most gorgeous brown eyes on the planet.**

"So does Noel know he's not the only favorite cousin" I giggle

"I love Noel & he is my favorite guy cousin, & when Bonnie moved to Virginia Noel became my best friend, but me & Bonnie are like sisters"

"He knows this, he just likes to play dumb" adds Bonnie.

"Oh" was all I could say, I knew they were close, but not that close.

"So how is Virginia Bon"

"It's ok, how's Rosewood" she smirks.

"It's gotten better over the years" Maya looks at me tenderly, while her & her cousin share a laugh.

'So how long have you lived in Virginia" I ask Bonnie.

"All my life really, I was born in LA like Maya but grew up over there. when we were like 3 our grandma got real sick & our parents made it a point to visit as many times as the could during the year.  
So every Christmas & summer vacation My & I spent it here in Frisco with each other, that is until a couple years ago when suddenly she couldn't make it over here anymore" Bonnie teases.

"Maya!" I exclaim.

"Don't listen to her baby, Bon shut up, you know it's not even like that"

"I'm just kidding Em, everybody gets busy & schedules clash but me & my cousin are as close as ever, we talk & facetime every other day"

"Why have you never visited her in Rosewood" I ask

"I- I don't know, good question" they stare at each other blankly.

"How about you come with us down to So Cal cousin"

'Where you going, to LA?"

"Yeah to auntie Marie's for a week"

"I don't know isn't it gonna be crowded"

"Nah, her & Tony take off for a cruise in like 3 days & she's letting us stay at the big house"

"Malibu!? hell yes I'm down!"

**Before I could ask what my girlfriend really had planned for our spring break, Noel & Aria join us around the shaded little tree are we have made our own.**

"Who are you down to do now cousin" Noel asks sarcastically.

"Shut up asshole" Bonnie punches him in his thigh.

"I'm just kidding, long time no see cuz"

**Noel bends down & kisses Bonnie on the cheek, as she wraps him in a very tight hug.**

"I've missed your dumbass" she says.

"I missed you too, hey this is my girlfriend Aria"

"Nice to meet you" they exchange.

"So what are you down for again"

"Oh, I told her she should come with us to aunt Marie's"

"You should!" Noel almost squeals not being able to mask his excitement.

"Am I really gonna have to spend over a week with BMN" Steven says from behind us, catching us all off guard.

"Stevie!" Bonnie screams.

"You made it" Maya yells as they are now both in his arms.

"What's BMN" Aria asks.

"Nothing" Noel says annoyed.

"It's what our older cousins along with Stevie used to call the 3 of us because we were younger & wanted to hangout with them, but they didn't want us around" Maya explains.

"Bitching Means Nothing" Stevie laughs.

"That was the clever acronym they thought of using for our initials" Bonnie interjects.

"And who says jocks aren't smart" Maya adds.

"Keep it up smart asses, you're lucky you 2 are my favorite little cousins, speaking of little cousins, where's my boy at?"

**Noel nods his head in the direction of the playground. Where Junior has been having a conversation with the same girl the whole day.  
Stevie points In Junior's direction then turns back & looks at Noel as they share a deep laugh. Then Steven looks at Maya raising his eyebrows, almost asking what she is gonna do about it. She just shrugs her shoulders & laughs with Bonnie.  
Aria & I are completely out of the loop of this family exchange, until Steven makes things clear.**

"He's really trying to hook up with her?" he ask the 3, & they all just shrug.

"Junior!" he hollers.

**Junior looks back, & raises up a finger, indicating he needed a minute. You can see the frustration on his face.  
Noel & his brother share 1 more laugh before he yells again.**

"Junior!" he shouts louder.

"Hold on!"

"She's your cousin you idiot!"

**With that Junior has an appalled look on his face. He ends the conversation as he starts to make his way over to us.  
You could actually see the crimson covering his cheeks, which mad these 4 erupt with laughter.**

"Y'all could've told me" he states simply.

**Only giving his sister & cousins more to laugh at.**

I admit I enjoyed seeing the cool, slightly arrogant younger St. Germain squirm.  
Serves him right for all the times he's tried to embarrass me, I think to myself as I join in on the fun.

The rest of the day carried on in a similar fashion.  
The boys played sports, the girls caught up, & I met just about every last member of Maya's family.  
Her grandma walked me around, & introduced me as her baby's girl.  
I loved how much Maya's grandma spoiled her, Maya usually is the one who likes to do the spoiling.  
Seeing the tables turned was really cute.

Just as we were done picking everything up, I see Maya's dad walking straight towards me.

"Emily can we talk?"

"Sure"

**We walk over to the end of the park where you can actually see the Golden Gate Bridge not too far away.**

"I wanted to talk to you about yours & Maya's relationship" he clears throat, revealing his nervousness.

"Ok" is all I say.

"Emily I want you to know I think you're good for Maya. You ground her"

I nod my head, still not understanding where this is going.

"You both know that you have my support, but I want to know where this is all headed"

"Excuse me?"

"I knew one day I was going to have to deal with this, but I already had my boys just want one thing speech down. Then you came along" he says with a small laugh.

"It's hard to tell your teenage daughter to not be intimate with someone you can't use scare tactics with"

**OMG did he just say "be intimate" I think I want to die now.**

"In a way you've made it easier & harder. I know what a teenage boy would be thinking & how to protect my daughter, but you Emily, you don't fit that description. In a way you're more dangerous than any boy could be. Maya loves you with all her heart & I can see that, which would make it easier for you to break that heart"

"I would never hurt Maya, she's everything to me sir" I say honestly.

"That's good to hear, you've been there when she's needed you most & I appreciate that. Just remember she's not as hard as she puts off & I won't let anyone hurt her"

"Yes sir"

**He gestures over to where he know's Maya has been standing, watching this whole encounter take place. I nod once more. As I start to walk away he says one more thing.**

"Oh Emily one more thing, when you're at my little sister's house please try & keep your hands to yourself" he says with a slight smirk.

**Okay, now I really wwant to die. I can't bring myself to say any words, so I turn to speed walk over to Maya.**

I guess Maya could see the look on my face, because as soon as I reached her she took my hands in hers.

"Is everything ok Cherie"

"Um yeah, lets go for a walk?"

We walk down as close to the shore as possible, before Maya pulls me to a stop.

"Ok, what happened with my dad?"

"He wanted to talk"

"About?"

"Us"

'What about _us_?"

"He wanted to make sure I knew that if I hurt you I'd have to deal with him"

"What!?" Maya says in disbelief.

"He said he couldn't use the boys only want one thing, thing on me so it was harder for him"

"I can't believe he said that" Maya sits on the ground.

"Me either!"

"Oh babe I'm sorry"

"It's ok, he also knows I love you, & he thanked me for being there for you"

I sit down behind her, pulling her to my chest & wrapping my arms around her.

"Em"

"Shhh, lets leave that in the past"

"Ok"

"You know what else he said?"

"What?"

"For me to keep my hands off you while we're at your aunts"

"No! He said that?"

"Yup"

Maya shook her head & laughed. Not being able to believe what I had to go through.

"What else he say"

"Oh nothing, just that you loved me with all your heart"

"Well at least he was right about one thing" she whispers.

We stayed there sitting for awhile, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms, under the stars.  
I held Maya close to me as we rocked back & forth to the sound of her humming.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you Cherie"

We were silent for a moment, taking in the beauty of the bridge lit up at night.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how beautiful tonight is"

"Yes it is"

"Almost as beautiful as our first _night_ we spent together"

"Mm almost but not quite" Maya purrs.

"I remember everything about that night"

"I do too"

"It was the most important night of my life My"

"Mine too Emmy, mine too"

I couldn't take the tension building in my stomach anymore.  
I turned around in Maya's arms, lifting up until I felt her skin on my face.  
I kissed her lips hard but with all the passion I could muster, remembering that night.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, THINGS ARE HECTIC... I KINDA NEEDED A FILLER CHAPTER TO SET UP EMILY 7 MAYA'S 1st TIME FLASHBACK, I HOPE THIS WAS OK.**

**GONNA TRY & GIVE YOU GUYS A QUICKER UPDATE I KNOW IT SUCKS TO WAIT... IF YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE ANY IDEAS OR IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE FEEL FREE & SHARE I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**THANKS AGAIN.**

**OH TRANSLATION WAS "WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER"**


	12. Chapter 12

**HERE YOU ALL GO... HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

_**FLASHBACK...ALMOST 2 & 1/2 YEARS AGO...**_

**Emily's room:**

Emily slammed Maya against her door as she crashed her lips hard on to Maya's lips.  
Maya was caught off guard by her girlfriends aggressiveness, not that she minded it, but she was surprised all the same.  
Wasting no time, Maya tangled her fingers in Emily's thick mane, pulling her closer as she slipped her tongue in Emily's mouth.  
Both girls moan at the contact, as their tongues dance in each others familiar mouths, tasting each other over & over again.  
The speed of their kisses increased, as Emily started to step backwards towards her bed pulling Maya with her.  
Once they reach the foot of the Maya pulls back to look at Emily's eyes, she sees pure lust staring back at her, triggering a carnal reaction in Maya.

Maya uses the strength she has acquired through years of dance to push & topple Emily on to her bed.  
Emily moves her lips to Maya's neck, sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a loud moan from Maya.  
Effectively adding more intensity to the moment.  
It's Emily this time who breaks away from the heated kisses, she begins to unbutton the flannel shirt Maya has on as her first layer, as Maya smiles biting her bottom lip.  
Sending Emily into an uncharted area of emotions & feelings.

That did two things to Emily; scared her & aroused her.  
Emily grabbed Maya by the waist & pulled off her shirt, making Maya shiver, although she wasn't sure if the shiver was caused by the cold weather of her first east coast winter or Emily ripping her clothes off.  
She smirks in her head knowing it's the latter.

Maya pushes Emily back down on to the bed connecting their lips again.  
Everything was happening too fast for Emily at the moment, too many things were rushing through her head.  
As their kisses became deeper & more rushed she felt anxiety replacing excitement.  
On the one hand she was feeling pure happiness, & on the other hand fear.  
Emily tried to slow things down for herself without any avail, then it happened, she felt Maya''s hand brush against her very heated center.  
Realizing now that she had in fact taken Maya's other shirt off, leaving her in her bra, but the thing that sent Emily into a panic attack was the fact that Maya's hand was down her pants & over her panties.

Emily shot up off her bed like a rocket, almost knocking Maya off the bed.  
Trying to slow down her breathing Emily walked over to her window seat, avoiding eye contact with Maya  
After about a minute of slightly uncomfortable silence Maya slowly walks over to where Emily is now sitting.  
Seeing the expression on her girl's face Maya becomes worried & starts to kneel in front of Emily, trying to read in her eyes if this was ok.

"Are you ok"

**Emily doesn't respond.**

"Baby it's ok, just talk to me"

"I'm sorry" Emily whispers.

"Emily look at me"

**Emily does as asked.**

"You have nothing to apologize for, & you never have to apologize to me. You got that"

Emily simply nods.

"Were we moving too fast" Maya asks with concern.

**Emily turns to look away again.**

"Emily if you're not ready that is completely fine"

"It's just..." Emily trails off.

"It's just what Baby"

"Everything started happening fast, & I know I'm the one who started it, but I freaked out"

**Maya gestures to Emily's hands, asking for permission to hold them, making Emily feel worse for making Maya think she had to ask.**

"That's ok Emily, everybody freaks out a little"

**Emily gives Maya a quizzical look. Maya shakes her head & giggles slightly, knowing where her girlfriends thoughts have gone.**

"Emily, I freaked out to once before too, {she clears her throat before continuing} I told you I was a virgin, & that is true I've never slept with anyone before, but Justin & I came very close"

**Emily's eyes widened at the information she just received, she was surprised, but if she were being honest jealousy was the dominant emotion.**

"And"

"And what"

"Why didn't you go through with it"

"Oh, Idk really. I mean he was cute & sweet. I liked him but there was just something missing" she says absently.

"So you do like boys" Emily asked feeling a little threatened.

"I have, but nothing special" Maya looks Emily in the eyes as she said_ special,_ making her girl blush.

"What about girls"

"Oh yes I definitely like girls" she laughs.

"No I mean, have you done things with other girls"

"I did" Maya answers looking down at the floor.

"It was with a girl from my neighborhood, before I moved to Rosewood that is"

"Oh" was all Emily said.

"It was different from with Justin, it felt easier you know"

Emily feels the burning in her eyes from holding back the tears from hearing Maya express herself about someone else, about the way Maya made her feel.

"I couldn't go through with it though"

"Why" Emily's voice almost broke.

"I wasn't in love with her. I wanted the first time I made love, to be with someone I loved"

**Their eyes meet for a second.**

"That's kinda what happened here" Emily spoke.

"Oh was it" Maya asked, & Emily caught the hurt in her voice.

"I wanted, well want to make love to you Maya, but the way things were going & how I was feeling it wasn't going to be that"

**Maya looked at Emily confused.**

"It would've been something else"

"What do you mean Emily"

"It would've been that other thing"

"What other thing" Maya was oblivious to what Emily meant.

"I wanted you so bad Maya, almost like I had to have you"

"Is that bad"

"Yes it's bad Maya, like you said I want my first time to be making love"

"And we would've not made love right _now_"

"No"

"Then" Maya didn't finish.

"Are you going to force me to say it"

"I'm sorry Emily but I'm lost"

**Emily takes a deep breath & exhales before answering.**

"_Fucked_ Maya, we would have _fucked_, & I didn't want our first time to be lust & hormones driven"

**Maya was at a complete loss for words. She understood what Emily meant, she was feeling the same lustful want too.**  
**She also was turned on at Emily using such vocabulary. She shook that thought from her head.**

"I understand. I want you to be 100% sure you're ready, & when or if the time comes it'll be right for the both of us. Okay?"

"Thank you for understanding"

"Nothing to thank me for beautiful" Maya responded in her usual fashion.

"I think we should go to sleep now"

"You're right"

**The girls make their way back to the bed crawling in, not bothering to change, or for Maya to put her shirt back on.  
****They snuggle into one another, Maya wrapping her arm around Emily's waist.**

"Maya"

"Mm"

"I'm sorry we wasted having the house to ourselves"

"Stop apologizing & get some rest"

"Good night Maya"

"Good night Emily"

**Some time during the middle of the night each girl had woken up & just stared at the ceiling.  
****Replaying tonight events and going over their thoughts.**

**Maya went over Emily's words 100 times.  
Did Emily say she loved her without actually saying she loved her?  
I would've made love to Emily tonight, or any other way to describe it.  
She's what I have waited for I know it.**

**Emily however couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that hearing how close Maya & Justin were gave her.  
Will she get bored with me, & be interested in guys again.  
Would Maya have stopped or would she have slept with her, & what would that have meant?**

**Question after question ran through their heads, until eventually they both fell asleep at their own time.**

**Days later at Hanna's house**

"So wait, you have been ditching your girlfriend because she made you horny & you wanted to fuck her. Am I hearing this correctly" Hanna snarks.

"Could you have not put it so literal. Geez Hanna!" Spencer yells at her.

"Why beat around the bush"

"Em is that what happened" Aria asks sweetly.

"Loosing control scared me, but it's more than that"

"What's the more" Spencer asks.

"In that moment I could feel the difference in mine & Maya's experience"

"What experience, Maya is a virgin too" Hanna defends her other best friend.

"I know she is Han, but she still has way more experience than I do"

"So what's wrong with that"

"What if I don't measure up, what if I'm not good enough" she whispers the last part to Hanna.

"Honey, you've been dating Maya for what 7 months? Since she's moved here, & since day 1 you could tell she loves you. Her eyes light up at the mere mention of you, & yours do the same. She looks for you whenever you're not around her, & from what Noel says you're all she talks about"

**Emily lowers her head, blushing at the words Aria said.**

"Em, everyone has a past. But the important question is do you want to be part of Maya's future"

"Hanna's right" Spencer adds.

"You guys are right"

"Just talk to her Em"

"Thanks Aria, I will"

"Well I better get going, you're gonna be at the meet right"

"Of course we are" they answer.

"Do you think Maya will be there"

"Would you? I know I wouldn't be" she says coldly.

"Hannaaa" Emily whines.

"She's going ok, you happy now"

Emily smiles wide "Bye guys"

**Later at the swim meet:**

"Hey" Maya taps Emily on her shoulder.

"Hey" Emily says turning to face Maya.

"Is everything"

"Fine"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"Look Em_"

**Maya get cut off by Emily's coach** **telling her she had to get ready.**

"I gotta go Maya"

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks"

**Maya goes in to give Emily a kiss, but Emily turns her head.  
****Making the kiss land on her cheek instead.  
****Embarrassed, Maya pulls away trying not to let on that any thing is wrong.  
****Something that didn't go unnoticed by Jenna or Hanna.**

**After her first match is done Emily sits waiting with her headphones in her ear, when she looks up into the stands to see Maya talking a little too close to one of Jenna & Noel's friend from the baseball team.  
Filling Emily with rage, & making it easy for her to win her next two races, taking out her anger on the water.**

**Maya waits for Emily just outside the locker room.  
When Emily comes out Maya tries to give her a congratulations hug, but Emily does not respond.**

"What the hell is going on with you Emily" Maya scowls.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit! You have been avoiding me for almost two weeks. We barely talk, you never wanna come over, & you haven't kissed or touched me at all. So I ask again, what the HELL is going on"

"Who were you talking to in the stands"

"What"

"Who was he!"

"A friend!"

"When did you meet this _friend"_

"Last summer"

"So did you date him too"

"What? Noo!"

"You sure, you looked pretty close. He's not someone else you _almost_ sleep with"

"Screw you Emily!"

"Maya I'm sorry" Emily regrets what she says as Maya starts to leave.

"Wait a second. I want to know what's going on now" says an angry-looking Pam Fields holding on to Maya's wrist.

"Emily is mad because I dated guys before we got together. Something she had already known. forgetting that _she _also had a _boyfriend _before me. Congratulations on your win Emily, please excuse Mrs. Fields" Maya says with tears in her eyes.

"Maya wait!" Emily shouts out after her.

"Let her go Em, don't cause a scene"

**In Pam's car on the way home**

"Mom can you please go faster"

"I'm going as fast as I can"

"Sorry, I just really need to see Maya"

"You messed up baby girl"

"I know I did" Emily says with a strained voice.

"What are you gonna do about it"

"I don't know"

**Driving into the drive way Pam parks & hands Emily the keys to her car even though she only has her permit.**

**"**Well whatever it is it better be good" she kisses Emily's cheek.

"Thanks mom"

**Emily runs over to the St. Germain's house ringing the doorbell 20 times before she remembered they weren't home.  
****That's why Maya was going to join Emily at Spencer's sleepover.  
_Hanna! _Emily shouts in her head, she must be with Hanna.  
Emily calls Hanna & begs her to talk to Maya.**

"She's not here Emily, Idk what you did to her but I'm not talking to you right now"

"Please Hanna" Emily pleaded.

"Em you made her cry!"

"I know Hanna, I need a chance to fix this please"

"Ugh fine! She's at Noel's"

"Thank you Hanna"

"Whatever I'm still mad at you"

"I know, I love you Han"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too. Now hurry go get your girl" Hanna giggles before she hangs up.

_**At Noel's house**_

**After knocking on the door & ringing the doorbell for 5 minuets, Emily can see Maya descending down the stairs through the stained glass door. Emily's stops breathing when Maya opens the door & steps out to the porch.**

"A little late for visiting don't you think" she's cold.

"Maya, please I need to talk to you"

"So talk"

"First off I want to apologize, I'm sorry I acted like an ass. I didn't mean to hurt you please belive me"

"Ok you said what you had to say, can I go inside now" Maya's eyes unreadable.

"There's something else"

"Of course there is"

"You were right, I do have a problem with you dating that guy, but not for the reason you think"

**Maya's resolve to stay cold is already wavering when she sees the tenderness in Emily's eyes as she speaks**.

"I have a problem with you dating _anyone_ but me, & when you're into guys & girls it's double the people I have to compete with" Emily says through her lashes.

"Trust me you have _no _competition" Maya answers with a genuine smile.

"So where does that leave us"

**Maya peaks over Emily's shoulder.** "You have Pam's car? Can I show you something?"

**Emily nods in response.**

**The Boathouse:**

"No peaking" Maya orders as she guides a blindfolded Emily bringing her to the middle of the room.

"Ok'

"Can I take this off now"

"Yes"

**Emily takes off her blindfold & is in awe of what she finds.  
****Maya has completely transformed the room into an underwater wonderland.  
****Emily takes in every detail, the two toned painted blue walls, the crate paper hanging from the ceiling, the motorized light mobile that has been adjusted & created to give the effect of moving water on the walls.  
****Emily is mesmerized by what Maya has created.  
**

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did this for me"

"It was my way of saying sorry for the other night, & I know you're having problems with paige because of me, so I figured if the Sharks wouldn't let you in the water, I'd bring the water to you"

"It's beautiful"

**Maya walks over to Emily so they are now face to face.**

"I know I like to live life in the gray area, but the way I feel about you is crystal clear. **{She tucks a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear} **I love you Emily"

**Emily brings Maya in for a loving kiss, Before pulling away. She smiles her brilliant smiles as her eyes dart from Maya's eyes to her lips.**

"I love you too Maya" she answers breathless.

They kiss again, this time with all the love & passion surging between them.  
A moment passes & Maya pulls away ever so slowly but not breaking eye contact with Emily.  
Maya leads Emily by the hand til she feels the back of her legs bump into the bed.  
She move to sit down, again never breaking eye contact.  
Without hesitation Emily straddles her waist, as she gently lays her down on the bed.

They kiss for what seems like an eternity, but they're not keeping track of time, all they know is that their lips are swollen to the touch, but neither of them are willing to stop.  
Finally feeling the burning in their lungs from the lack of oxygen they stop their kiss but leave their closed lips still touching taking in deep breaths through their nose.

Emily begins to to trace her fingertips along the hem of Maya's top as her other hand scratches at Maya's rib cage.  
As if hearing her girlfriend's question she was thinking, Maya raises her hands, allowing Emily to remove her top.  
They resume their passionate kissing, & before either one of them know it the are wear nothing more than their bra & panties.  
Emily & Maya revel in the feeling of being this close together with nothing getting in their way.

Not breaking the kiss Maya sits up on her bed.  
Emily opens her eyes, confusion apparently showing through.  
Maya gives her a sweet reassuring smile before she wraps her arm around her back unclasping her bra.  
Emily licks her lips at the milk chocolate perkiness that slightly bounced in front of her.  
Maya never one to be un-confident about her body was becoming shy at the way in which Emily was staring.

Emily noticed the light rose tint that was starting to cover her girl's cheeks.  
Emily returned the smile and once again brought her lips to Maya's.  
Maya scooted back til they were in the middle of the bed & close to the headboard.  
Just as Maya reached to take of her panties, Emily's hands stopped her.  
Making Maya fear that Emily was going to run away again.  
Emily put that fear to rest when she spoke.

"No, let me"

She caressed all of Maya's exposed skin until she reached the trim of the lace material.  
Causing Maya to shiver under her touch.  
Maya's hands also began to roam as she help Emily discard of the articles of clothing she had left.

Once again Maya laid down and brought Emily's body down flush with hers.  
Both girls release a moan and shudder from the contact of their bodies coming together without anymore barriers.  
Nothing but skin on skin as Emily rested between Maya's legs.

They began to kiss slowly, tentatively, like their first kiss in the photobooth.  
As their kissing progressed, so did their movements.  
Their hips & pelvis' grinded into each other at the same speed of their kisses, causing the perfect blend of torture & pleasure.

Acting on pure instinct, Emily brought her fingers down to Maya's entrance.  
Maya moaned at her lovers touch.

"You're so wet" Emily marveled.

"You did that to me Emily" Maya stated just above a whisper.

An almost cocky grin played on the corners of Emily's lips, hearing & finally feeling the effect she had on Maya.  
Without further hesitation Emily entered Maya effortlessly, making her completely & entirely hers.  
Maya gasped at the feeling of Emily moving, feeling inside her.  
It was a euphoric high no drug could ever come close to making her feel.

She felt Emily over, & over, & over again, but when she felt Emily curl her fingers in a 'come here' motion her body became undone.  
Her hips bucked, & her legs quaked beneath her.  
She screamed Emily's name & a string of french curse words Emily recognized. As the remainder of her powerful orgasm ripped through her petite body.

Maya brought Emily's face that was resting in the crook of her neck to meet her gaze.  
They stared at each other not saying a word, all you could hear was their panting as they tried to regain their breath.  
Never looking away from each others loving gaze.  
Maya was the first to break her silence.

"Emily Fields, how did you know how to do that"

"Idk, I just went with what felt right, was I good?" Emily questioned bashfully.

"Baby you were better than good, you were AMAZING"

Emily smiled wide pecking Maya's lips. "Good"

Maya chuckled pulling Emily impossibly closer to her.  
Emily laughed & rested her head on Maya's chest.

After a few minuets of contented silence, Maya began to move from under Emily's long frame.

"Am I smashing you" Emily asked.

"No" Maya smiled "I just want to lay on you now"

"Oh"

Maya maneuvered herself so now she lay atop Emily.  
She ran her hands up & down Emily's body, memorizing every inch, every curve, every mole.  
And after she was done using her hands she started using her tongue.  
Maya licked & kissed anywhere she had touched.

Emily's breath was ragged, her body was trembling, and Maya still hasn't even gotten to the place Emily need her the most she thought to herself.  
As if she could read her mind, Maya brings two fingers to Emily's to Emily's entrance.  
She began to slowly trail her fingertips up & down, then round & round Emily's folds.  
Emily was losing her mind, Maya was taking her time teasing her torturing her, but what a pleasant torture it was.  
Mean while Maya thought to herself 'now who's wet' before sticking her tongue out to taste Emily.

"Maya!" Emily gasped at the sensation Maya was giving her.  
After a couple more taste Emily's whole body was shaking.

"Maya baby please I can't take it anymore"

Giving into her loves desperate pleas, she once again brought her fingers to Emily's uncharted love.  
When Maya slowly began to slip her fingers in, she realized she was meeting some resistance.  
'Shit, Emily's hymen hasn't been broken' she assessed.

She knew she was going to have to enter Emily with force.  
Maya pulls back a little to get a range on Emily, she saw nothing but love in her eyes.  
She then adjust herself in between Emily's legs to better her position.

"Are you sure" she whispers.

"I trust you Maya"

They meet each other lips with a soft kiss, but a kiss full of love.  
"Ready" Maya whispers & Emily kisses her again answering her question.  
Maya braces herself for what she knows she has to do, she has to be gentle & fast.  
She takes a deep breath before she does what she has been dying to do for so long.

With one quick thrust Maya breaks through Emily's virginity with her two fingers.  
Emily whimpers & closes her eyes, as she's now feeling Maya within her & the pain that came with that.  
Maya is careful not to move much as she starts to kiss Emily softly on her lips, her cheeks, her neck, all the while whispering I love you to the girl holding on to her body tightly.

"Em, baby are you ok"

Emily shakes her head no, still not opening her eyes.

"Ok, do you want me to stop" Maya questions with tenderness.

Again Emily shakes her head no.

"Ok" Maya says on Emily's lips.

With her free hand Maya begins to caress Emily's face down to her neck, to her collarbone & shoulders, then retracing the same pattern with kisses.  
She can feel Emily starting to move under her, as she's trying to become familiarized to Maya filling her from the inside.  
After about a minute Emily opens her eyes & looks at Maya, before caressing her cheek, Maya leaning into her touch.  
Emily nods her head, signaling Maya to continue.

Maya begins to slowly & carefully glide herself in & out of Emily until she is rocking her hips to Maya's tempo.  
Little by little Maya begins to pick up her pace as she feels Emily loosening to her touch.  
Emily lets out moans of ecstasy & whimpers of pain, but it's the most delicious combination she's ever felt.  
She loves this new feeling of Maya inside her, but not just inside her body but in her soul as well.

Maya begins to use her hips along with the thrusting adding more force because she can feel Emily is close, but still in pain.  
Emily begins to buck her hips & squeeze her thighs tightly around Maya.  
Maya reaches up & takes Emily's hand in hers lacing their fingers above Emily's head.

Maya is now at a faster pace, both girls moaning from their friction they are causing.  
Emily catches Maya's eyes & she gives her an, 'are you ok' look, to wich Emily replies "I trust you"  
Maya cannot hold back any longer as she is thrusting harder & faster in Emily.

Emily is now seeing spots & has no control over her body, she arches her back & Maya is able to thrust even deeper.

"Oh fuck Maya don't stop" she screams.

Maya can feel Emily's walls tightening around her & she knows she is about to cum.

"Maya, oh God Maya" Emily continues to scream.

With one final thrust Maya simultaneously presses down Emily's clit with her thumb, making Emily's orgasm even more powerful.  
Emily's fingers grip into Maya's lower back & her other hand squeezes Maya's.  
Maya rides Emily slowly down from her orgasm until she knows she's finally done, whispering "shhh, I got you. You're ok. Shh I got you baby" to a crying Emily.

When their movements finally stop Maya unlaced their fingers to wipe Emily's tears away.

"Why are you crying, did I hurt you" Maya fears.

"No" Emily whispers.

"Then why are you crying" Maya's voice is raspy.

"Because that was the most amazing moment of my life, & I can't believe I got to share it with you"

"Thank you for that" Maya answers sincerely.

"Thank you My, for giving me more love than I deserve"

"You deserve this & more" Maya kisses Emily's lips.

Maya goes to bring her fingers out but Emily stops her.

"I'm going to need those back baby" she teases.

"I know, but wait I just want to feel you a little longer"

"We have the rest of our lives Love"

with a pout Emily releases Maya's hand, allowing her to slip out.

"I already miss you" Emily says.

"the rest of our lives" Maya repeats.

Maya moves behind Emily & brings her into her chest, wrapping her arm protectively around her mid section.

"My"

"Mm"

"I love you"

"Je t'aime Cherie" Maya answers, knowing that Emily knows what that means.

Maya kisses Emily's hair, & Emily pulls Maya's arm closer wrapping hers around it.

They drift off into sleep after experiencing the best night of their lives.

Emily & Maya were in love & had just made the most beautiful love ever.

They knew they were safe in each others arms, & nothing could ever come between the...

**I HOPED YOU ALL LIKE EMAYA'S FIRST TIME**

**THERE'S THE MORNING AFTER BUT THAT WILL COME LATER**

**SORRY FOR ALL SPELLING ERRORS.**

**OH & I LIKE THE WEDDING & PAM DEFENDING EMAYA SUGGESTION**

**WE'LL SEE HOW THINGS PLAY OUT. THANKS AGAIN FOR R&R**

**AND THESE ARE PLL CHARACTERS NOT MINE**


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS...**

**PRESENT DAY...IN L.A.**

**Aunt Marie's house**

Two days had passed since that God awful talk with Maya's dad. I mean what are you supposed to say to the father of the girl you're sleeping with, when you know he knows you are?

All that was pushed to the side when we got to Marie's.  
Her house was beautiful & enormous. Her husband's family had owned the property for decades before Malibu became the "élite" place to live.  
Tony came from old money, just like the St. Germains did, but like them managed to stay humble.

Marie & Tony were leaving for their cruise in the morning, so today was just going to be just a relaxing time to spend together.  
Maya & Tony were outside setting up the grill for the bbq, while Marie & I prepared the food to take out.

"So Emily, we're finally alone to chat & get to know each other. How are you liking California so far? "

"It's beautiful, thank you so much for inviting me to your home"

"You're welcome" she smiles a sweet smile, & that's when I realize how much she & Maya look alike.

"You know I'd do anything for Maya right? I figured the only way I was gonna get her over here was to invite you"

"Oh" I say feeling embarrassed.

"No, don't get me wrong I knew if you'd come she would too."

I simply nod this time.

"You know Emily when you & Maya first started dating I didn't like you much"

My eyes open wide as I'm caught off guard by her candidness. _Just like Maya_. I think to myself.

"We need to make a propane run, Tony the genius forgot to fill it up" Maya says peeking her head through the sliding door.

"Go ahead, me & Emily will finish up here" Marie offers.

"Cherie?"

"It's fine Maya I'll stay" I answer her questioning look.

"Okay" Maya drawls out, & before she leaves she tells Marie to be nice.

"Go" I reassure her.

"So, you understand French?"

"Um, I've picked up a few things here & there over the years"

It's quiet for a few moments before I speak.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask nervously.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Honestly, I was jealous of you Emily."

"Of me!? Why?"

"Maya is more than my niece Emily, she's my little sister, & my best friend. We did everything together & I took her everywhere with me."

"Maya feels the same way about you, you know? I was jealous of you too, at first I didn't know who Marie was and her name kept popping up on her phone."

We both share an embarrassing laugh.

"When she moved to Rosewood, we both went through a hard time. Tony & I broke up, & Maya was my rock. Then she met you & you were all she talked about, then when you got together I got less of her"

"I-I'm sorry"

"You don't have to say that, I'm happy she has you. You've slowed her down a lot. I know you're the one who got her to stop smoking"

I feel my face get hit with a rush of heat. I'm caught off guard & look away.

"It's alright Emily I know Maya smokes, well did. & I can't tell you the weight you've lifted off my shoulders"

"Why?"

"I'm the one who started her"

"What!" I say in disbelief.

"It's one of the things I've regretted most in my life. We used to live fast & party even harder & I brought Maya along for the ride, it was easy to do since our family is considered 'old money' you know?"

I simply nodded.

"Maya was barely a teenager & she could get into any club from here to Frisco. Idk if Maya told you but she's the one who helped me come to terms with being bisexual"

"No" I whispered in shock.

She laughs. "Just like her, when she was like 11 she caught me kissing my girlfriend at the time, I tried to deny it but she told me 'Marie it's ok I like girls too' after that are bond was even stronger"

"What about Tony, I mean Maya said you have been together since we were kids"

"We have been, but we broke up for awhile in high school"

"What happened to the girl?"

Suddenly Marie's got the saddest look on her face & tears began to feel her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

She raised her hand saying it was fine.

"She passed away" she sounded empty.

"I'm sorry Marie"

"It's ok, it gets to me more sometimes than others"

"You cared for her"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Emily, she was the love of my life. Don't get me wrong I love Tony with all my heart, but she was the one. You know what I mean?"

I shake my head.

She gives me a sad smile. "Of course you do. So Emily tell me how you feel about Maya?"

I clear my throat. "She's my everything" I say with certainty.

"Meaning?"

"Maya saved me in so many ways, but mainly from myself. I didn't know who I was before I met her. I don't mean she gave me my identity, I mean she made me realize it was ok to be **_me_ **& not worry about others opinions of who they thought I should be"

"And do you see this as a high school relationship or do you think you might have a future together?"

"Marie she is my future our future is together, why would you ask that?"

"Because I love my niece & I'd do anything to protect her"

"From me!?" I was starting to get angry.**  
**

"Emily, I know you were there for Maya when she needed you most & it has never been lost on me that if not for you, she may hav-"

"Don't even say it Marie" I cut her off.

"Emily what I'm saying is if you were to break her heart, Idk if she could handle it"

"I don't intend to **EVER**, but I don't think you give Maya enough credit, she's come a long way"

"I know she has, & I know you love her, but I loved Shannon with all my heart & I still hurt her & that's why I don't have her now"

That name sounded familiar to me.

"Shannon Mendez!? She was your Shannon?"

"Yes, she was _**my** _Shannon. How do you know about her?"

"Maya does tribute paintings of her all the time, when I asked she just said she was supposed to be her aunt but passed away"

"They were very close, & she's right she was supposed to be her aunt, but I was stupid. I let my dad's distant side of the '_family_' opinion of my 'poor little Spanish girlfriend matter too much"

"Why?"

"I still can't answer that. Idk what I was running from, but it's something I have to live with for the rest of my life. I don't want that for Maya or you"

"I don't mean any disrespect, but Maya & I are not you & Shannon. I know I don't have a lot of experience, but I know what it's like to live without Maya & it's something that I don't plan on ever doing again"

"I'm sorry, you're right, you're not us, but you guys are just so damn good together, & hot! You guys just really remind me of us"

"You sound just like Maya"

We both laugh.

"Well I guess she gets most of her finer qualities from me"

I roll my eyes. "Mm-hmm"

"Seriously though Em, thank you"

"For what?"

"For loving Maya for _**her**_, not for her money, or her good looks she gets from me, but for all her faults and imperfections. I showed her a life that was leading us both nowhere fast at a very young age. You made her want to change & you loved her the whole way through"

"We loved each other through it"

"Yes you did, & I see now why her along with my whole family are crazy about you"

"Thank you" I try not to blush but fail miserably.

"I'm glad were getting to know each other better, I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other"

I give her a shy smile, knowing her indication.

"I'm glad we are too"

"If you ever need anything, or just wanna talk I'm here for you ok?"

"Ok"

"What's ok?" Maya startles us both.

"Nothing babe"

"Liars" she eyes us both.

"Petite, I would never lie to you"

"Pfft yeah right"

"Ok ladies lets get cooking so we can finally eat"

**Dropping off Tony & Marie at the Cruise ship**

"Ok you guys have fun but don't screw up my house!"

"We won't auntie"

"Babe stop worrying, besides Steven is going to be there too right?"

"Oh God, ok Emily you & Maya are in charge you stay in my room, I know you'll be drinking but **Nothing** else, & don't let any hoes in my house. Let me think is that everything"

"Marie I promise we'll watch your house" I reassure her.

'Well then that's it... Oh wait if you have sex in my bed change me sheets Maya"

"Marie!" Maya & Tony scream at her.

St. Germain smirk in tact, she turns to start boarding the ship before she turns around.

"Emily..."

"Yes"

"Thanks for yesterday"

"Any time"

**Back At The Beach House**

Maya & I were laying down in bed enjoying the few hours of quiet we had, before everyone would be here.  
I was laying with my head on Maya's shoulder, & she was stroking my arm up & down.  
It was a peaceful silence that Maya & I always shared.  
I could feel her body rising & falling slowly, which means she was in deep thought & her breathing was more profound than normal.

"Cher?"

"Yes"

"What happend with you & Marie yesterday?"

"Nothing we just talked"

"About what?"

"How much she loves you"

I feel Maya smile.

"You like that don't you"

"Like what?"

"Being babied by your family, getting treated like a princess"

"I am a Princess"

We both let out a giggle.

"No you're my queen"

"As you are mine"

"But really My you do don't you"

"Idk Em, I mean I guess. It's just always how they've treated us."

"Yeah, but it's different with you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know they love Noel & Bonnie you can see it, but with you it's like you're all of theirs baby, like for lack of a better word you're their favorite"

"Well yeahh, I mean whose favorite am I not"

"conceited much?"

"No, Confident"

"Right" I roll my eyes at her.

"Honestly, I think maybe it's because of everything that's happened they think they have to take care of me more, like I'm fragile. I get it, but I'm not fragile. Plus I don't try & pretend like they don't mean the world to me, they do & I don't care about showing them affection, like some of my other cousins do."

"You mean Steven"

"Yeah, but I have other cousins that are worse, don't worry we hardly see them"

"She told me about Shannon"

"She did?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Was she not supposed to?"

"No, it's just that not everybody knows about that, & she really doesn't talk about her much"

"Oh"

"What she say?"

"She was just worried about us going down that same path"

"What! What kinda shit is that to say, I'm gonna tell her something"

"No don't, it wasn't like that. She just wanted to know if what we have is real, well on my behalf I guess"

"Still"

"Maya, Marie loves you more than her niece she almost loves you like you're her own child. She just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt"

"I know Em but"

"No buts, she recognized that we had the same kind of love she once had, & she doesn't want either of us to lose that"

"I can't believe she told you"

"Were they something special?"

"Oh my God, you could feel it in the air when they were around each other"

"So she was right to compare?"

Maya chuckles before to herself. "Yeah I guess so. I always said I wanted a love like theirs"

"And?"

"And I think I found better"

Maya brought her full lips to mine, barely applying any pressure, waiting for me to respond.  
Without hesitation I take her bottom lip in between mine & suck on it lightly, making Maya release a tiny moan.  
She doesn't bother asking for permission to enter my mouth, as she knows she always has it.

In no time I feel Maya's warm tongue massaging my own.  
The kiss is not a dominant one, nor is it tame, but more like a triumph.  
We know we don't have to devour each other, or submit, or be in control anymore.  
Our kisses are a reflection of our relationship; comfortable, confident, loving, but yet full of desire.  
We knew exactly how the other liked or wanted to be kissed, but still send our hearts racing.  
I slip my hand up Maya's loose fitting shirt, wanting to feel her flesh under my fingertips.  
She slides down so that she is laying underneath me now.

Our kissing becomes more intense as our mouths get wider with every kiss.  
Maya runs the tip of her tongue along the roof of my mouth before nibbling my upper lip, sending me into a frenzy.

"Fuck Maya" I breath out.

"Is that how you want it?" she answers in that low rasp of hers.

Making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
There is no doubt Maya & I are in love, but we don't always have to _make love _to express that.  
Sometimes impulses get the better of us & the intensity level rises, but no matter on how we do it, it never takes away from the love we feel.

"If that's ok with you"

She doesn't answer, instead she bites on my neck.  
Answering my question effectively.

I raise up slightly as I pull off my shirt, as Maya runs her hands up & down my abs.

"You like?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Now who's cocky?"

One of the many things that I have gained by being with Maya is confidence, not nearly as much as hers, but for me it was plenty.  
I have to admit having Maya who has an amazingly tight dancer body, fawn over mine does give your ego a bit of a boost.  
I try & keep my core extra tight for 3 reasons; 1. Maya loves it 2. great for swimming & 3. I know it hits all the right spots when are bodies are grinding against each other.

"Well look at who I'm with, a little was bound to rub off sooner or later" I tease.

"Damn baby cockiness is a good look on you" she says her words dripping in lust.

I grab her hair as I pull her in for a hard kiss.  
Maya responds instantly & her hands are all over my ass.  
I lay her down again letting my body fall on top of hers.  
Maya reaches for the drawstring on my shorts, pulling them impatiently.

Just as things are about to really heat up Maya's phone keeps ringing & when she doesn't answer mine starts going off.

"Leave it" Maya says against my lips

But the ringing & buzzing doesn't stop from either phone.  
Quickly putting a damper on the moment.

"I have a message of Aria" Maya tells me.

"Yea I got one from Spence & a text from Hanna"

"What does it say"

"They'll be here in 30 minutes"

"You think that's enough time?"

I look at her & give her one of her famous head tilts.

"I know" She pouts. "But we can be fast"

"I don't want to be fast My"

"I know, I don't either"

"Then why are you pouting"

"Cause I really want some"

"Maya!"

"Em you know you're just as horny as I am, so shut up"

"You don't have to say it like that"

"Why front? It is what it is & what it is ,is that we are both horny"

"You're impossible, you're just like a guy sometimes you know that"

"I am not!" she fakes anger. "But I did want to run something by you now that you mentioned guys"

"What do you mean"

"It's nothing bad, I was curious to see if you would want to try something with me?" Maya puts her head down uncharacteristically.

"Like what? Maya St. Germain I'm not having a fucking threesome!" I yell at her.

"Really babe? You think I would ask for that, or even want it?"

"Idk, you're making me nervous right now"

"I would never want to be with anyone else, & I sure as hell would **never **share **you** with someone else got that?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"So what do you want to ask then?"

She takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would be ok, or if you would even want to try using a harness"

"A what? Like to be on a swing?"

"No, Emm. Like a strap on"

"Oh!...Ohhhhh"

"Is that a hardline?"

"Idk why I bought you that book" she laughs.

"But who is the one that read the other two before me?" she fires back.

"Ok, ok, so should I call you Christian Grey from now?"

"Emily I'm serious"

"Why am _I_ not enough for you, or am I doing something wrong"

"No baby never, not that you needed to but you've only gotten better with time"

"Then I don't understand why you need that"

"I don't _need _it Emily, I just thought we could try it to see if it's something we would like"

"Is it cause you want to be with a guy?"

Maya grabs at my face pulling me towards her until we are eye to eye.

"Look at me, I don't **want **or **need** a guy alright! All I want is you forever. Furthermore I wanted to get one to use on _you"_

"Oh" was all I could say.

"We don't have to, it was just a thought. Just never mind"

"No, I mean we could check it out. I mean our bodies were kinda designed for _that, _it'd be like having the best of both worlds" did I just say that.

"I was thinking the same thing! & Em"

"Yeah?"

"The only way I would want a penis anywhere near or in me is if it were attached to you some how. Ok?"

"Ok"

She kisses my lips softly, then looks down at the time.

"Ughh, 15 more minutes"

"We have all week Maya"

"I know, but I still can want you know can't I"

I lay back down on the bed, this time pulling Maya with me.  
So now it's Maya the one who is laying on half my body, drawing circles on my stomach with her fingers.  
Leaving a flurry of goosebumps in her wake.  
I'm still trying to process what Maya just asked, & I'm kinda curious to the idea.  
I also can't stop mulling over everything Marie & I discussed.

"What are you thinking about my pretty girl?" Maya asks pulling back to the moment.

"Right now, just about Marie"

"What about"

"I would've never guessed she was bi"

Maya giggles. "Most people don't"

"My?"

"Hmm"

"She told me a little about your partying days too"

I feel Maya tense up in my arms.

"Did she"

"Yes"

"That was a long time ago Em, we were both different people"

"I know, it just scares me"

"What does, Me?"

"No, I guess just the what ifs"

"Baby, we can't live on what ifs, we have to focus on the now"

"I know that"

"Ok, we all have a past Em"

"You think I have an issue about you're past? It's not that, I just love you so much & it hurts to know you were ever in pain. That there was a chance that we would've never met. Do you know what my life would be like? Cause I can't even imagine it without you"

"Cherie, I won't say I was a saint or angel before we got together, but baby I wasn't as wrapped up in the whole scene as Marie was, I was a kid & she was hurting & lost it was a bad mix, it could have gone a lot worse for both of us. I thank God that it didn't, my parents swooped in & got her help & moved me to the other side of the country to keep us apart."

"She knows that's why you moved, she told me"

"I never wanted to say but I knew she did, but it was the biggest blessing of my life. I didn't stop my dirt right away but, Emily I got you & I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world"

"I love you Maya"

"I love you too Emily"

We kiss again, but this time the kiss is fueled with pure devotion.  
I could feel every ounce of Maya being poured into that kiss & I was giving everything I had as well.  
Something became so clear to me at this moment; this is the woman I'm going to marry one day & spend the rest of my life with.  
I smiled into the kiss unknowingly.

"Why are you smiling"

"Because I love you"

"Good reason"

Maya pecks my lips twice before we hear a car door slam.

"Come on our peeps are here"

She gets up first, as I still stayed on the bed.  
When she passed by to leave I smacked her ass hard, making her jump.  
Serves her right, for all the times she's smacked me there.  
She turns around with that devilish grin.

"Just wait until tonight Fields, I'm going to have you begging" she says then walks out.

I swallow down my fear & arousal.

_I can't wait..._

**GOING TO STOP IT HERE BECAUSE I AM REALLY TIRED...**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS INSTALLMENT, I KNOW IT MIGHT NOT SEEMED TO FLOW BUT I NEEDED IT TO SET UP FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT LIFE IS NEVER SLOWING DOWN.**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY**

**R&R & SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED**

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE. **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY..**

The day had gone perfect, Hanna & Spence were finally here after being delayed a few days because of last minute college interviews for Spencer.  
Aria, Noel & Bonnie had picked them up on the way back from being at one of Noel's other relatives on his dad's side for a couple of days.  
Today was the first day we were all finally together & ready to spend start an amazing spring break.

I laid in bed now in the middle of the night, with a splitting headache from earlier this evening. Tonight was pretty low key as it was really just us & a couple of the guys from the neighborhood.  
Maya & I really didn't drink much, I'm not a big drinker to begin with & Maya seemed a little bit off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was up with her.  
I had made the mistake of drinking a couple beers tonight & that's why my head was killing me, beer always gave me a headache even if it was just one.  
I got up to get some water & that's when I realized that Maya wasn't in bed.

I got up to check if she was in the restroom but the lights were off.  
Then I felt the breeze & saw that the doors to the deck were open.  
When I walked out the first thing I noticed was the huge full moon & how it reflected off the ocean.  
I followed the light til it lead to Maya looking absolutely radiant with the glow of the moon on her face.

She was sitting in the deck-swing, with a blanket wrapped around her, just staring out into the water.  
Maya didn't hear when I closed the screen door, nor did she hear me walk up behind her.  
At first I thought that there was something that was holding Maya's attention.  
But all I could see was the dark water of the ocean.  
It was eerie, but beautiful at the same time, or maybe it was just mine & Maya's weird draw to water.

I was wrapped up in the beautiful night & view, that I almost forgot I came out to bring my love back inside.  
Gently I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine, are you ok"

"I was going to ask you that"

"I'm good now, come here"

Maya pulls me on to her lap, covering me with her blanket, & wrapping me in her arms.  
I have never felt safer or more secure than when I was in Maya's arms.  
I snuggle into her body more, kissing her neck softly.

"What are you doing out here at 4 am?"

"Thinking"

"About?"

"You, me, Marie, my past, everything"

"No wonder you can't sleep"

We both let out a small laugh

"Nah, I've just been enjoying the view"

"It is beautiful out here"

"Yeah it is, I almost forgot how much I love California"

"That's impossible Cali girl"

"You love this Cali girl though"

"I do"

Maya squeezes me tighter to her chest.

"It reminds me of that morning"

"Mmm, I was thinking that too"

"You know I still think about that night all the time"

"Oh really, what do you think about" she purrs.

"Maya St. Germain is your mind always in the gutter?"

"No!" she affirms.

"Are they good things, you think about?"

"No, they're the best things"

"Cherie, that night, what you gave me. I could never tell you what it meant to me"

"Sinta, aren't you forgetting that you gave me that very same gift" I can feel Maya smile when I call her that.

"I know, but I could've been high or drunk & made a stupid decision, but you, you made a clear choice"

"Maya don't you see that, that makes it all the more special. You could have been careless, but you weren't, you still waited. You were waiting for me just like I was waiting for you. Don't you know by now Maya, we were **_always_ **meant to be"

"Written in the stars" she whispers under her breath.

"You might want to remember that"

"Emily there's not a day that goes by that I don't remember that. You see that out there Em, that's us"

"What's us"

"This. The moon the water that's us. Em we're like that ocean out there."

"How do you mean"

"Ok, we are Scorpio & Cancer right?"

"Right"

"I know I'm a mess Em, in a lot of different ways. I'm moody&emotional, & those emotions sometimes make me act on pure feeling & impulse, but you Babe, you're calm, steady, you put on your poker face when you need to. You give me the stability I need"

"Ok"

"Just like the ocean Em, the water can seem calm & inviting but can quickly turn you around on your ass"

"Idk if that sounds like a good thing'

"It's not a good thing or a bad thing, it is what it is. Emily to this day you can make me feel like I have a tidal wave of emotions going on with just one look. One of your looks literally feels like you're penetrating my soul. Then with one touch you can either steady me or help keep drowning in you. And I really don't know which I prefer. Do you know what I mean?"

"Like it's as if our love is as deep as that water, & sometimes it can seem quiet on the surface, but there's so many things going on underneath that at any time it can pull you under"

Maya nods absent-mindedly.

"Exactly, Emily you have such a power over me that I even hate sometimes. I react so strongly to anything you do. Like I said before you are the person that calms me & gives me a peace I've never known before, But just as easily you set off this storm that I can't control or even want to for the matter."

"You do the same to me Maya"

"I know that, you just have a better poker face than I do"

"I just think that we're the perfect balance of passion & control"

"And we are, you're as true to your sign as I am to mine. We're both pretty intense in all aspects, but we now when to give & take."

"We've learned how to do that well"

"Yes we have, but"

"But what Maya?"

"It still scares me"

"What does Babe"

"Us"

I raise up from chest & look her in the eyes.

"What scares me Em is the intense love I feel for you, this isn't a high school romance or any other teenage cliché. I love you from the bottom of my soul."

"Maya, I know that fear, because I have it too. Since the first moment I saw you, that was it, I was like a woman on fire, I had to meet you, & after I did I had to make you make you mine, & now that I have you, I have to keep you forever. You are the only person I can share that with because you are feeling the same way."

"Em" Maya whispers. I never want you to think what happened before will ever happen again"

"We don't have to talk about it"

"Yes we do, Em you always say that I saved you, that I helped you, but Cher you _literally _saved me. I was young when I first started cutting myself, at first just for the rush, then just to take away the pain I was in & replace it with a different kind of pain"

"I'll never hurt you Sinta"

"I know that, Paige did a good job making me think you had"

I can feel Emily's body tense at the mention of Paige's name.

"I really wasn't trying to hurt myself, well not like how everyone thought. I had drank a lot that night, so the bleeding was just crazy, that's when I blacked out. Then the next thing I know you kicked my door down."

I rub my fingers over Maya's scars before kissing them softly. I feel Maya shudder underneath me.

"I looked under the door & I saw blood, what did you think I would do"

"My hero" I kiss Emily's lips.

"Mayaa"

"I'm not making light of the situation Em. I was extremely stupid, but I don't think I would've died"

"Well I wasn't going to take that chance"

"And I never will again either, you never have to worry about that Emily"

**Narrator **

Emily takes a deep breath & releases it with an almost silent sigh.  
Both girls sit there in silence, each thinking about that dreadful night, each recounting their version.  
Each trying to shake the memory of what _could have been.  
_Maya is the first to break the silence.

"The sun is gonna come up in a little bit"

"Wow it really is like the night at the boathouse huh?"

Maya kisses the top of Emily's head.

"Minus the making love before though"

"I'm sorry Babe, but my head really was hurting"

"I'm just teasing love. You know what's different though"

"What?"

"You"

"Me!? How is that?"

"That morning when I woke up & you were on the dock with wet hair, I was like damn she just washed me off of her"

"It wasn't _**you** _I was washing off though, it was me"

"Yes, but you could've woken me up or told me, not be ashamed about it"

"I wasn't ashamed but I was extremely embarrassed"

"But you shouldn't have been it's natural & happens"

"It didn't happen to you"

"I've been dancing & doing the splits for a lot of years Em, my hymen probably broke on a stage somewhere"

"You're so stupid sometimes you know that" I slap her arm & we both laugh.

"Tell me this, if we were to make love right now & you would bleed a little, would you freak out & run in the shower & not want to talk to me?"

"I did not freak out & not want to talk to you"

"You did, now answer the question"

"I would still run in the shower but not 'freak out' I'd take you with me"

"See that's what I mean, you're more confident now"

"I've had a good teacher"

Maya rolls her eyes "Confidence is sexy on you, but I do miss adorably shy Emily sometimes"

"Trust me she's still here. My, I was scared something was wrong with _me_ that's why I didn't wake you, but when you held me in your arms on that dock after the love we had just made I knew I was home, I was safe & wanted, & loved, & I have felt that everyday in your arms since then"

Just then the sun starts to break through the horizon.  
The once dark sky is burning off & is starting to give way to the golden sun.  
The black is transitioning to purple to blue to yellow. until the the last of the dark clouds have lifted.  
Crystal blue water now visible.  
_  
_

Emily stands up & walks over to the railing of the deck leaning against it, looking out to the ocean.  
Slender but toned arms wrap around her waist, as she leans into her lovers embrace.

"That is us Maya, you are right. You're the ever changing moon & even though it's sometimes hard to keep up you guide me & pull me like the tide. I know I'm no picnic either & sometimes I hurt your feelings unintentionally you're always there ready to shower me with affection or give me my space. Thank you"

"For what?"

"For always having my back"

"Thank you for always having mine"

"I love you Maya'

"I love you too Emily"

They share a gentle kiss, not needing to express anything further.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep"

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FEEL FREE TO SHARE.**

_** SINTA **_**- IS AN OLD FILIPINO SAYING MEANING DARLING OR MY LOVE, IT'S NOT REALLY USED ANYMORE BUT I THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE IT CUTE.**


End file.
